Albus Potter's Story
by Alexa Eversence
Summary: This is a story about Albus's life at Hogwarts as a student. He meets new friends and gets into all sorts of mischief with them, and now James has more people to pester. Much has changed since their parents have left the school... But for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I started this story by converting the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows into Albus's perspective. I thought it was only fit to begin my story with the end of hers. I added my own interpretations of what Albus was thinking as he's experiencing all this. So, keep in mind that it isn't merely just a regurgitation of the epilogue. **

* * *

><p>"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" I yelled at my brother James as he began to taunt me once more. I could hear my younger sister Lily's soft sobbing behind us. She wanted to go to Hogwarts too, but I knew that she'd soon get over the longing and wait the two years she still had left before it was her time.<p>

"James, give it a rest!" I heard my mother yelling behind my brother and me.

"I only said he might be," James said grinning deviously at me. That look had always made me dread whatever he was planning and I had absolutely **_no_** desire to find out what it was. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"

My mother caught his eye to give him the menacing glare she reserved just for him. The five of us approached the barrier. With a cocky look directed at me over his shoulder, James took his trolley from our mother and broke into a run. Before I knew it, he had vanished.

I took his momentary disappearance as an opportunity to express one of my many concerns. "You'll write to me, won't you?" I asked my parents.

"Everyday, if you want us to," my mother replied.

"Not every day," I said eager to make my point clear. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year." My mother pointed out.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother." My father added.

Side by side, my father and I pushed my trolley forward, gathering speed. As we reached the barrier, I winced, though no collision came. Instead, the four of us emerged onto platform nine and three quarters, which was already covered in thick white steam that was billowing from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. James had already disappeared among the people roaming around in the smoke.

"Where are they?" I asked becoming anxious that we wouldn't find them before the train left. I peered around looking for the familiar faces through the hazy mist as we made our way down the platform.

"We'll find them," my mother said trying to reassure me.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anyone's faces. Everyone's voices sounded unusually loud. I thought I heard my uncle Percy discussing broomstick regulations loudly.

"I think that's them, Al," my mother said.

The group of people that I had been looking for emerged from the mist, standing next to the last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when the four of us had stopped directly in front of them.

"Hi," I said relieved.

Rose beamed at me, and I noticed that she was already in her brand new Hogwarts robes.

My parents, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron talked amongst themselves as my father lifted my trunk and owl, Snowdust, onto the train.

Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, were having an animated debate about which Hogwarts house they wanted to be sorted in when they were older.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," I heard my uncle Ron say until he added, "but no pressure."

My mother and aunt shouted his name at the same time as they each began to scold him for trying to scare us. Lily and Hugo laughed, but Rose and I looked at each other with wide eyes and solemn expressions.

"He doesn't mean it," my aunt and mother said trying to calm our nerves. But my uncle was no longer paying attention. He and my father had turned their attention to a point about fifty yards away where three people stood.

"Look who it is."

I saw a man with his wife and son, probably a first year like Rose and I. The man wore a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding, which made his pointed chin even more prominent. His son resembled him just as much as I resembled my own father, which was definitely saying something. The man nodded curtly at the adults when he saw that they were all looking at him.

"So that's little Scorpius," my uncle Ron said under his breath in disgust. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited you mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," my aunt Hermione exclaimed while swatting at him. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

He seemed to think better of his comment and added, "You're right, sorry." And he turned to Rose again, "don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

My brother had reappeared; having gotten rid of his own trunk and owl. He obviously had interesting news to tell.

"Teddy's back there," he said excitedly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

Everyone just stared back blankly or smiled. I was obvious he was disappointed with the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

"You interrupted them?" my mother asked clearly appalled. "You are so like Ron—"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away... He's snogging her!" James continued as though he hadn't already made himself blaringly clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married." My sister whispered energetically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner a few times a week. Why don't we just invite him to live with us and be done with it?" My father said, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"Yeah!" James said enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al—Teddy could have my room!"

"No." My father stated quickly, "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked his watch as he added, "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" my mother told James as she hugged him. I was deeply grateful she hadn't chosen me for the task.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!" James answered while wrinkling his nose at the thought of it.

"But you know Neville—"

James only rolled his eyes and explained further, "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…." I thought I saw him shudder from merely thinking of the ghastly embarrassment that would be forced upon him. Priceless.

Shaking his head, he vented his feelings by kicking me, and receiving another glare from our mother that he promptly ignored.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

This sent a chill down my spine. He'd been filling my mind with stories of thestrals all summer. "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" I cried. The sense of calming that my parents had given me had disappeared.

James merely laughed, let our mother kiss him, gave our father a short-lived hug, and leapt onto the train to give one last wave and sprint away to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," My father said putting a hand on my shoulder. "They're gentle things; there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages; you'll be going in the boats."

My mother kissed my forehead.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," my father said as he hugged me. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

I figured this was my last chance to ask the question that had been bothering me the most.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

My father's face became sympathetic and understanding. He crouched down to my level and looked into my eyes that matched his.

"Albus Severus," he said quietly so no one but my mother could hear. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say—"

"—then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" I asked taken aback.

"It did for me," My father answered with a small shrug.

I turned to jump into the nearest carriage and my mother closed the door behind me. Everyone was hanging from the windows nearest them. It seemed as though everyone, on and off the train, was gawking at my father.

"Why are they all staring?" I asked as Rose and I looked at our fellow students.

"Don't let it worry you," My uncle Ron said. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Rose and I and our younger siblings laughed. As the train began to move my heart leapt with excitement. It was finally my time to go to Hogwarts.

I followed Rose as she turned to find a compartment.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter. That's it, I promise it's all original from now on (Well, as original as fanfiction can be).<strong>

**Review request: Guess what houses Rose, Albus, and Scorpius will be sorted into.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose gasped at something up ahead. I couldn't see who or what it was because her head of chaotic bright red curls blocked my view. She grabbed my arm rather harshly and pulled me into the nearest compartment. Before my head disappeared through the door I saw what she had made such a fuss about. James was walking down the corridor looking rather determined and particularly devious. She probably wanted to hide me as soon as possible so we wouldn't have to endure his taunting.

We both took a breath of relief as we leaned against the door before we realized that we weren't alone.

Scorpius Malfoy was looking at us expectantly waiting for an explanation. Rose and I exchanged glances.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she began holding her hand out for him to shake. Apparently she decided to be polite and friendly.

"I figured. My father's told me much about your family. Said to watch for you two. Rather large family you have too, I must say," he shrugged and took her hand to shake it. "Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Our fathers told us to watch out for you too!" I blurted out not even thinking.

"My father never said to watch _out_ for you. He told me to try not to make enemies with anyone on my first day, because they just might save your life someday. He told me he'd actually prefer for us to be on speaking terms. Not that we'd have to become best friends or anything like that," he explained.

"Oh. Well, my dad didn't really say to watch out for you. Rose's dad wasn't all that keen on us being friends with you though," I added unsure of what to say, and deciding to snitch on my dear cousin right away. She'd have something intelligent to say anyway.

"Hey!" Rose protested. "Just because he told me not to get too friendly with him doesn't mean I'm forbidden to be friends with him!" Malfoy's eyebrows rose at her indignant attitude.

"Well, well, well. I would have never pinned the daughter of Hermione Granger to be one to deliberately disobey her father's wishes," He said interrupting our bickering.

"Why does everyone always think I'm a carbon copy of my mother?" Rose let out an irritated sigh as she plopped down in the seat opposite Scorpius.

Malfoy's eyes widened as she turned sharply to glare at the door. I put my hand on her back to try to console her.

He mouthed to me, "Why'd she freak out?"

"It's a sensitive topic," I mouthed back.

Before I knew it, James burst through the door. "Ah. Al, I've been looking all over for you!" he said giving me a big grin. Did he ever give it up? He needed a new hobby.

"Leave us alone James." Rose complained, obviously not in the mood.

"Chill, Rosie. I just want to have a little talk with Al." he said making his way towards me.

That was when Malfoy surprised us all. He jumped up and out himself between James and I. He was tall for his age and was the same height as my second year brother. Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. James gritted his teeth, but decided to take a different nonchalant approach. "Hmmm. Let's see. Pale complexion, blonde hair, and a superior attitude. You must be a Malfoy."

Malfoy just narrowed his eyes. "What about you?" he asked. "Brown hair, brown eyes, and a cocky attitude. You must be the eldest potter that won't leave his bloody sibling and cousin alone." Mine and Rose's jaws dropped. No one talked to James like that...ever, unless you were one of the older Weasley cousins.

James rolled his eyes. If someone was going to defy him, he had already lost interest. He went to find some other little first year to torture.

The three of us each let out our own sigh. Rose beamed and I smiled at Scorpius. Neither of us would've expected anything like that to come from him. He grinned back knowing that he had done that right thing to earn our trust. James could be intimidating, especially to someone who didn't know anything about him besides his name. Scorpius would have definitely needed some guts when doing what he had just done. Having been raised by Gryffindors, he had traits we were trained to admire. All was forgotten about his family's reputation. He was welcome to be our friend.

He obviously sensed that something had changed among us too. He sat down gathering his books that he had brought along to entertain himself on the way to school, and set them gently on the floor next to his feet. Rose looked at him with awe. She was a bookworm herself (yet another reason she was similar to her mother, but I'd never say it to her face, otherwise she might try to rearrange mine). She sat down next to Scorpius, probably closer then she should have considering we had just met him minutes ago, however, he didn't seem to mind. He didn't detest the fact that he was sitting so close to a _Weasley_, as no doubt his father would have when he was our age. (Rose's father loved to tell stories about the heroic trio and the evil scheming Draco Malfoy. It usually resulted in him getting hit over the head with anything that my aunt Hermione found nearby. It didn't discourage him though. In fact, it just gave his voice a more infuriating and derogatory sense of humor when it came to talking about Scorpius's father's deeds.) Aside from all of this, and the fact that I had never met them, I could tell he was different from his family.

"Thanks, by the way. For sticking up for Rose and me," I said. "He usually isn't that bad, and he's usually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him, but today he just hasn't stopped taunting me."

"I suppose it's the excitement of going back to Hogwarts and the fact that he can see you everyday instead of just on school breaks, Al," Rose piped up, looking at the situation logically. (Again. Like my aunt Hermione. But like I said earlier, I like my face the way it is. I wasn't going to point anything out.)

"He'll get over himself soon enough. It didn't seem like he enjoyed being argued with by a first year. Especially a Malfoy." Scorpius added.

We fell into light conversation. No one brought up the subject of Hogwarts houses, which all three of us were secretly grateful for. We continued on like that the rest of the way to school.

**You will definitely find out in the next chapter what houses they are sorted into. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is obviously J.K. Rowling's. But that would be really awesome if I did.**

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to write. Very busy with the 2nd semester starting. Blame my math teacher! He's killing me with homework and such! I'll try to make more time to write. But school has to come first!**

The three of us hopped of the train and instantly were bombarded with an amazing view of the ancient castle. The highest tiers of the towers seemed to be holding the sky in place connected with the Earth.

As we looked at our new school with gaping mouths, I heard a familiar voice, "First years, over 'ere. Come on now. Ain't got all day. Yeh can stare at it as much as you want for the next 7 years, but not tonight. We gotta yeh to the sorting." It was Hagrid. Rose and I had only seen him during the summer breaks when he came to see my father, and Rose's parents. He was quite emotional when it came to those three. They had been very been very kind to him when they were our age.

Rose, Scorpius, and I exchanged glances. "Let's go say hello to Hagrid," Rose said leading us up to the towering half-giant.

"Rose, Albus. How are yeh. And who might this be?" He said gesturing to Scorpius. "I'm not surprised you lot 'ave already made friends on the way 'ere, considering how popular yeh parents are now." I thought I saw a tear in his eye.

Scorpius cleared his throat. 'I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Scorpius held out his hand for Hagrid to shake. I could see Hagrid's eyes widen at the sudden realization of who this kid's father was, but he treated him just the same as he did us. He must have known that if he had gained Rose's and my trust, he must be a decent person.

"I expect yeh didn't forget my invitation for tea at my place on Friday did yeh?" Hagrid asked with a wink and a smile. "Of course yer invited too, Scorpius. Any friend of Rose Weasley and Albus Potter is a friend of mine." Scorpius beamed at the fact that he would be included.

"Of course we didn't forget, Hagrid." I assured.

"Your dad reminded you before you got on the train." Rose corrected.

"Shut up," I hissed under my breath.

Hagrid and Scorpius chuckled together.

"Well. Yeh better get a boat before they're all gone." He said ushering us to an empty boat.

"But Hagrid. There's no oars. How are we going to get across?" I asked without thinking.

Rose and Scorpius each kind of did a little face palm. "Seriously, Albus. Are you that thick? Are you sure you're the son Harry Potter? We're going to a school of magic. Don't you think the boats would move by magic?" Rose said. (I think the logic side of her brain is on steroids)

"Oh." I said feeling stupid.

"Maybe he's adopted," Scorpius suggested.

Rose and I gave him a quizzical look for a second and burst out laughing. Despite how stupid I felt, it was easy to be myself around my cousin and most likely new best friend.

Once everyone was in a boat, Hagrid held out his pink umbrella (a very manly color I must say) and the boats simultaneously moved forward gliding across the lake. Scorpius and Rose gave me identical looks that seemed to say, "I told you so," Well, I told them they could bugger off and I left it at that.

The boats soon reached the other side and Scorpius was the first one out. When Rose stepped out of the boat, she slipped and sunk ankle deep into the shallow shore. Scorpius caught her arm before she could fall backwards into the water. I made my way out careful not to slip.

Now Rose was jumping up and down complaining about her cold feet. I smiled to myself as Scorpius rolled his eyes. We began to walk up to the castle with the rest of the first years. Rose decided she could only hop because of the cold state her feet were in. "Wait for me!" She cried after us, as she was falling behind, because of her walking impediment.

I started to laugh as she almost toppled over, but caught herself.

"Come on guys, stop walking so fast!" Rose complained.

I laughed again as Scorpius replied with, "Stop hopping so slow."

That earned Scorpius a glare, but I was the one who was reprimanded. "Al! It's not funny." She was getting increasingly annoyed.

I just shrugged my shoulders to myself still thinking it was very funny. Rose decided to take a different approach. Since I was her cousin I was very used to her complaining. Scorpius, however, was an only child, and has never had to endure any complaining but his own.

"Scorpius….Slow down…" Rose complained.

I could see Scorpius was already annoyed with her complaining. "All right! Fine!" He said throwing his hands into the air, and performing a drying charm. Apparently it worked, and Rose stopped her complaining looking grateful.

We reached the castle and were ushered into a room that James had told me was connected to the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom came out and introduced himself. I remember him visiting my parents. They had all been in Gryffindor together. He explained that when our names were called, we were to sit on the stool, and a hat would be placed on our heads declaring what house we were sorted into. He explained our houses would be a sort of adopted family. Our triumphs would earn us house points, and any rule-breaking on our parts will lose our house points. At the end of the year, the house will be awarded the house cup.

Professor Longbottom led us out into the Great Hall. I immediately saw James at the Gryffindor table pointing me out to all of his friends. I started to feel pressured. I tried to look anywhere but at James. I tried to look for the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan.

I saw Fred laughing next to James. He was a 4th year and James was in his 2nd year. Down the Gryffindor table farther I saw Dominique, a 5th year, sitting with her friends. Dominique always seemed to keep Fred and James in line. She definitely inherited her father's leadership skills. Then again, Fred inherited his father's mischievousness. So did James.

At the Hufflepuff table I saw Molly sitting with Roxanne. Molly was a 5th year, and Roxanne was a second year with James. Roxanne was Fred's little sister, and was a bit mischievous herself. If James was formulating an evil plan in a class, Roxy was usually in on it. Molly was a lot like her father Percy, except more carefree.

At the Ravenclaw table I saw Victoire sitting with her beauty queen friends, and I even caught her waving enthusiastically at Rose. This was her last year at Hogwarts. There was also her younger brother Louis, a 4th year with Fred. He was somewhat shy, but had many of the girls swooning over him because of the looks he inherited from his mother, and his allure he inherited from his dad.

Lastly, at the Slytherin table sat my cousin Lucy. She was a third year, and was currently sending a wad of ink covered parchment into another third year's face. All of her friends sniggered. I began to pity her victim, but that feeling dispersed when the third year sent the same wad of parchment flying through the air only to collide with Lucy's face. She quickly cleaned herself up with a flick of her wand, and patted the seat next to her for the third year boy to sit next to her. They fell into easy conversation and laughed quietly with each other. Maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad after all…

Professor Longbottom began calling off names. I heard names like Abshire, Abrey, Aden, and Andrews being called, and I seemed to tune it out for a while. Outside of my thoughts I could hear Gryffindor and Ravenclaw being called. A couple Hufflepuffs and few Slytherins were named too. I snapped out of my trance when a familiar name was spoken. "Malfoy, Scorpius." Scorpius marched up to the stool and Professor Longbottom laid the hat upon his head. After about 3 minutes, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room grew so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. Scorpius held his head high and strode over to the table scanning with his eyes for a spot to sit. Fred and James's mouths were dropped open as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Dom patted the spot next to her. She had always had a soft spot for misfit types. She was one herself. Both Victoire and Louis were Ravenclaws and she was a Gryffindor. Louis and Victoire also got their mother's silvery blonde hair color, while Dom got a mix of flaming red and slivery blonde. The three of them all did inherit their mother's magnetic personality and their father's charm, though. It was good for Dom to take Scorpius under her wing. People would warm up to him faster. Dom gave Fred and James a look that said that if they performed any pranks on Scorpius that were sociably scarring, they were going to have to answer to her. They looked at each other with wide eyes. They seemed to get the message.

Longbottom continued to call more names. Soon and even more familiar name was called, "Potter, Albus!" My heart sped up. I walked to the stool as calmly as possible, but I still felt my knees begin to quake. The hat was slipped on over my eyes, and I was thankful I wasn't able to see the countless pairs of eyes watching me with interest.

"Ah. Interesting. Very different from the elder Potter." The hat mused.

I chortled. "You can say that again."

"But where to put you? Your brother was easy. I was slipped onto his head and he nearly demanded he be in Gryffindor. Very bold for a first year." The hat laughed at the memory.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose. Ask away."

"Why did you put Scorpius in Gryffindor when his whole family has been in Slytherin?"

The hat paused. "He is very different from his relatives before him. His values were true, his loyalty strong, and bravery unfaltering. Draco raised him well. Your brother and cousin may have to watch themselves with that kind of boy walking around their common room."

"Now, where to put you? You don't detest Slytherin like your brother did and father before him. Although the house had changed much since the famous Harry Potter attended Hogwarts. I understand you have a cousin in Slytherin?"

"Yes. Lucy Weasley. My uncle Percy's youngest daughter."

"So. You wouldn't be opposed it I sorted you there?" The hat clarified.

"I'd like to be sorted into the house I'm most suited for and will thrive in best."

"That's what I'm here for. I see intelligence but not that of a witty, logical Ravenclaw. I see loyalty, but not the same as a just and fair Hufflepuff. I see bravery, but not quite as chivalrous and daring as a Gryffindor. Quite ambitious I see; cunning too. Potential for a great leader, though the skill has not been exercised. Resourceful. Self-preservation is the key in your thoughts of success too. Also, a certain disregard for rules. Taking notes from the older Potter are you now?"

"Possibly." I replied in a cocky fashion.

"Well, I think I've come to a decision. Better be…SLYTHERIN!"

The room grew quiet again, but not nearly as extreme as Scorpius's sorting result. Most of my cousins were clapping and smiling. Fred was red in the face from excessive laughter, as James was continuously slamming his forehead on the table in front of him. Scorpius pointed to James and then gave me a thumbs up. Apparently he approved of my indirect abuse of my brother. I took a seat next to Lucy as she and her friends gave me pats on the back and one armed hugs.

"Glad to have you on the team, Al. Oh, this is great! Now James can't make fun of me about being a snake without directly insulting you; his own flesh and blood." Lucy said relishing the moment.

Rose was called. "Ooo, this should be good!"Lucy squealed.

Like Scorpius and I, she had an internal conversation with the hat. After about 2 minutes the Hat yelled. "RAVENCLAW!"

This was no surprise. It was a tossup between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Just like her mother. (Ha. Take that Rose. I can think it and you can't hurt me!)

McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. The hall quieted immediately. "As you older students are surely aware." She looked pointed at Fred and James. They gave her innocent little smiles, and it took all of my strength for me to refrain from bursting out in laughter. "The dark forest, also known as the forbidden forest, located on the border of the school grounds, is strictly prohibited to any student of any age. Also, Mr. Filch has posted the products banned from the premises. This includes any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products."

McGonagall smiled, and all members of the Weasley/Potter clan exchanged evil grins. Everyone knew that Uncle George personally gave "care packages" to the older cousins full of troublesome Weasley Wizard Wheezes products that were handpicked just for Dear Old Mr. Filch. Uncle George always said that it he couldn't be at Hogwarts to cause Filch physical and emotional damage, then he would just have to allow the next generation the pleasure of doing so. "The full list is posted on the door to Mr. Filch's office. On another note, the first Hogsmeade trip for 3rd years and older is scheduled for October 12th. Well, that seems to be the end of my required formal speech, so as a great wizard once said, "Tuck in!"

Platters, dishes, and trays appeared in the hundreds along each of the four tables. Seeing the endless supply of Roast Beef, potatoes, carrots, and sausages made me realize just how hungry I was since the small breakfast my mum had made this morning. I began shoveling food vigorously onto my plate. After it was on my plate, I began inhaling it. I hardly even tasted it.

I felt Lucy nudge me in the side. She pointed at the Ravenclaw table at Rose. I imagined I looked almost identical to her. She was also forcefully shoveling food into her mouth. Her mother always said she had my Uncle Ron's appetite. Though, she was one of those people that could eat anything they wanted, and not gain an ounce in the morning.

Once the last bite was devoured, the plates and remains of the abundant dinner disappeared. McGonagall stepped up to the podium once more to announce that the prefects were to escort the first years to their respective dormitories.

Dominique was the prefect for Gryffindor house and I could see Scorpius walking next to her as she led the first years out. Molly was a prefect also for Hufflepuff, and seemed to take great pride in the task of leading first years. I saw Rose chatting girlishly with Victoire and her friends. Rose seemed to have dragged Louis into the conversation too. Having Rose with him seemed to make him come out of his shell a bit in front of his classmates. Rose was definitely meant to be in Ravenclaw.

The Slytherin prefects stood up and motioned for the rest of the house to join them. I saw The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws make their way up the stairs as we made our way down. I made sure to follow closely behind Lucy and her friends. The Hufflepuffs were following behind us with Molly leading. They soon veered to the left as we kept going straight.

We were headed to the dungeons. I shivered as I recalled all of the creepy stories James had filled my head with about this place. The prefects stopped in front of what seemed to be a normal looking wall. One of the girl Slytherin prefects turned to say, "Everyone, the password is Black Mamba. The password changes regularly, so be sure to keep up with the passwords." He turned back the wall to recite the password once more. The wall slid to the side almost soundlessly, and revealed a shadowy room filled with a hazy green light. The dungeons were found underneath the Black Lake.

The older students, including Lucy, dispersed to lounge on the couches or go up to their dormitories. This left me with the rest of my first year classmates, and the prefects. This time one of the boys decided to explain. "Well, girls, your dormitory is on the left, and boys; your dormitory is on the right. Your things are already up there thanks to the house elves. Any questions?"He took a short pause. "No? Okay. Have fun, and run along." He sprinted towards the couch and jumped on it, almost squashing a girl underneath him. She didn't seem surprised by this behavior so I assumed she was his girlfriend.

My classmates (now roommates) ran up the stairs eagerly, and I followed. I was the last one in the dormitory and everyone seemed to have claimed their beds. I sat down on the only remaining one. One of the other boys walked up to me giving me a little wave. "Hey. I'm Kyle Zabini. I figured you'd want a bed by the window so I saved you the one next to mine."

"Thanks. Yeah, I wasn't exactly planning to be in this house...no offence." I said remembering that Kyle's father was in my father's year and was a Slytherin. "It just hasn't quite sunk in yet."

Kyle laughed. "None taken. I was expecting Scorpius to be my roommate for the next seven years. Look how that turned out."

"Guess you just have to settle for me then." I said with a false sigh.

"Oh. I know. It's just such a letdown." Kyle replied with a clever gleam in his eye.

I yawned reminding myself just how tired I was. I looked around to see the rest of my roommates already in their pajamas talking quietly to those around them. Kyle raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you think? Time to get some sleep before our first full day at Hogwarts?" It was Friday, which meant that we had 2 days before classes began on Monday. We wouldn't always be so lucky, so most students planned to make it an early night and take advantage of the back-to-school weekend.

"Sounds like a good plan." I said smiling. "Goodnight Kyle."

He returned the smile. "Goodnight Albus."

**I love reviews! Short or long, whatever works for you! They give me ideas on what you guys like and don't like for future chapters. Thanks for being so patient, and thanks for reading! Means a lot to me. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. It's just kinda short, but I didn't want to continue it and make it too long. Also. I don't own anything Harry Potter related except for most of the events that happen in this story and my OC's. Yeah. Well that's it. **

I woke up to Kyle roughly shaking my arm. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see him standing over me speaking in a hushed whisper, "Check it out! Someone brought whipped cream from home!" He pointed to the bed next to me that held the only boy still sleeping. Three other boys surrounded him.

Kyle pulled my arm, and I unenthusiastically let him pull me from my warm bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as we joined the three others. The boy that seemed to be the leader of the group popped the cap off of the whipped cream canister. "Ready?" He whispered. Everyone nodded except for me, who was still half asleep.

The leader of the group squirted the cream thickly onto the sleeping boy's open and outstretched hand. He nodded to another boy who was kneeling next to the sleeping boy's head with a quill in hand. The boy with the quill swiped it across the boy's nose a few times.

The boy stirred in his sleep and swiped his whipped cream covered hand across his face. The rest of us tried to maintain our composure, but we failed as the sleeping boy took a deep breath and sucked in cream through his nose. He sputtered and sat up quickly in his bed.

The five of us roared with laughter as the boy saw the cream sliding down his face and into his lap. He gave an annoyed grunt and ran into the dormitory bathroom.

The mastermind behind the whipped cream charade set the canister in one of the nightstands and dried the corners of his eyes with his sleeve. He had curly blonde hair and eyes that were a mix of green and hazel.

The blonde headed boy made his way over to me. He took my hand and shook it as he introduced himself. "I'm Austin King. Nothing like an old muggle trick from the muggleborn to break the tension between roommates!"

My jaw dropped involuntarily. "You're a muggleborn?" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

Luckily for me, Austin wasn't the least bit offended. "Yeah, I know it's unlikely for a Slytherin to be a muggleborn, but I've heard that blood status doesn't matter so much anymore thanks to good old Harry Potter. Sorry, what was your name again?"

I sighed knowing that my name might change their view of me. "Albus Potter."

Before they could process my answer, Kyle draped his arm over my shoulder and said, "Kyle Zabini." Holding out his hand for Austin to shake.

Austin was unfazed and ignored Kyle's outstretched hand. "Bloody hell mate! Now that you mention it, you look just like him!" Kyle cleared his throat obnoxiously trying to help direct the attention away from me. (Thank Merlin)

"Oh sorry. I'm sure you get that a lot."

"It's fine. I'm used to the freaking out."

"Cool." He pointed to the boy on his right. He had warm brown eyes and wavy brown hair. "This is Riley Davis." Riley gave a shy little nod to Kyle and me.

Austin pointed to his other side. "And this is Ethan Clearwater."

"Oh. Are you Penelope's son?" I asked.

"No. I'm her younger brother's kid. She's my aunt. If I was her son, my last name would be different." Ethan replied.

"Oh, duh." I replied dumbly then asked, "Hey Austin, who was that guy, and why did you prank him?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "His name's Emmett Harper, and he's a total git. All he seems to care about is blood status. He called me a mudblood on the train."

"Did you punch him in the face?"

"What?" Austin asked clearly confused.

I shrugged. "It's what my aunt Hermione would have done."

"Oh. Well, no. I thought this would be more satisfying." He answered.

Kyle nudged me in the ribs. "Well, we should probably get down to breakfast. See the world. Meet new people. You know, that kind of stuff."

"Uh. Sure. We can go find Scorpius and make sure my brother hasn't killed him yet."

Kyle raised his eyebrows at me, not knowing or having the slightest idea why my brother would be plotting Scorpius's untimely demise. He eventually shrugged and began to get dressed.

As I pulled a fresh shirt over my head, thoughts were spinning around in my head. I began to wonder what "whipped cream boy" was still doing in the bathroom. I decided to go check on him.

I knocked lightly on the door to the dorm bathroom not expecting it to swing open at the small amount of force.

"What do you want?" A voice growled from the sink. His knuckles were white from grasping the edge of the counter. I had a feeling this guy was not someone that you wanted to piss off. Now I was feeling bad for Austin. Emmett was obviously planning his revenge.

"I just wanted to check on you. You've been in here for a while." I said as pleasantly as I could manage.

"Is everyone still out there?" Emmett said peering at the door out of the corner of his eye.

"Er. Yeah, I think so. Kyle and I were just about to leave though."

"I'm not coming out until that mudblood is gone."

"Look, don't call him that."

Emmett looked at me for the first time to give me an icy stare and realized immediately who I was. "Huh. I guess I'm not surprised. You must just love him what with your aunt and grandmother both being mudbloods."

Anger flared inside me. "Watch it. Start talking about _my_ family like that and you'll have a whole gang of angry Weasley cousins on your case."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." He shrugged.

"Gladly," I said slamming the door hard.

Kyle was waiting for me and he raised his eyebrows. "Fiesty. I like it."

I rolled my eyes deciding that Kyle must like sarcasm a little too much. I added mocking people to my mental list of things he liked to do as he imitated my door slam on the door leading to the common room.

**Please, Please, Please review. I really like feedback like any other writer. What did you like so far in this story? What don't you like? What should I work on? Whatever you'd like. Thanks for reading guys! (and girls)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I"m so sorry for not updating sooner. I had state basketball championships to go to, a family vacation (and lots of homework to catch up on), and just busy all around. But I'm back! And here's Chapter 5. **

Everyone in the Slytherin common room looked up as the door slammed (Thanks to Kyle). I ducked past everyone trying not to draw attention to myself. Kyle walked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The boy prefect that had showed us our dormitories the previous night was collapsed on the couch with his arms and legs splayed in every direction. He had a baseball cap pulled down over his face and was snoring loudly. I tapped my wand on the slab of stone that served as an exit and it slid the side with a slight grinding noise and a clunk. I exhaled deeply as I stepped into the empty corridor. Kyle followed calmly behind me.

There was a strange silence that hung between us as we began to walk down the passageway. "So…what do you think of that Austin kid?"Kyle said being the first to break the silence.

I shrugged. "He's alright I guess."

Kyle shrugged back. "I feel like he's going to get himself in a lot of trouble with that loud mouth he's got."

"Yeah. Especially now that he's gone and pissed that Emmett kid off." I added.

"What did he say to you when you went to talk to him?"

"He didn't say much, but as soon as he opened his mouth he was a total git. His brain seems to be hardwired to insult anyone who is in any way associated with a muggleborn or muggles."

Kyle shook his head in dismay. "I haven't even met the guy and he already seems like a disgusting piece of-"

I elbowed him in the ribs and whispered a quick, "Shh. Not here," as I spotted two Hufflepuff girls making their way to the Great Hall not far behind us. Kyle seemed to understand and quickly dropped the subject.

Having a nagging feeling that I was being watched, I spun around to see one girl pointing in my direction and talking animatedly. The other girl was listening intently. Almost immediately, the girl that was pointing at me realized I was watching them, and quickly dropped her hand to her side. Both girls acted as if nothing had happened and began giggling loudly and admiring the portraits lining the corridor walls.

I shook my head and muttered to myself, "girls."

"Huh? Did you say something mate?" Kyle asked.

"No. Must have been your imagination."

Kyle gave me a skeptical look, "Maybe, but there's the Great Hall. Come on."

As we stepped into the Great Hall, I noticed that the ceiling had changed from the starry night sky that had hung above us during the welcoming feast had now turned to a bright blue sky with a blinding sun partially obscured by soft white clouds.

I tore my gaze away from the ceiling to take in the house tables. What I saw surprised me.

Each house table was a jumbled mix of green, red, yellow, and blue. The house that demonstrated this most was the Gryffindor table as almost every member of the Weasley/Potter clan was crowded around chatting, laughing and throwing food.  
>Kyle made his way to the Slytherin table as I walked toward the insane group called my family at the red and gold covered table.<p>

As I got closer, I saw that Scorpius was sitting next to Rose, who was next to Dominique. Fred and James exchanged evil glances and raised fistfuls of breakfast to take aim at Scorpius. Dominique raised an eyebrow at the two trouble makers. Let's just say they respected their older cousin, and they seemed to decide that Scorpius wasn't worth it. Immediately, they sulked.

Almost instantly they caught sight of me and their faces lit up with excitement.

Oh Merlin. They had found a new victim.

Both took aim directly at my face, and Fred threw his fistful of sausage first. I quickly stepped to the side as the sausage whizzed past my head and hit a girl that I assumed was in Fred's year, by the way he ducked out of sight under the table.

"Ouch, Fred! That was my foot!" Roxanne screeched.

"Sorry Rox, but I can't really help it at the moment." Fred answered, his voice becoming clearer as his head peeked out from under the table. Once he realized that the girl he had pelted with sausage was now uninterested in finding her attacker, the rest of his upper body followed and he began eating his breakfast again.

Dom, Rose, Scorpius, and Lucy (who were all sitting on the side of the table that was opposite Fred and James) cheered at my success. Molly was also sitting with them, but she just smiled warmly. She was like her dad and didn't support loud, crazy and obnoxious behavior unless it was dubbed acceptable and appropriate for the occasion. (Like Quidditch) However, she was still a Hufflepuff, which meant she was loyal and supportive of her family to the end.

The Hufflepuff girl that I had seen walking behind Kyle and me with her friend waved at me. I felt my cheeks blush and I shyly waved back. Apparently my momentary triumph had gone to my head, because while I was waving to a girl I had never even spoken to before, James was taking aim. As I was blushing, James was in mid throw. When I finally turned my attention back to my cousins, a mass of something mushy and buttery collided with my face. After impact, half of the mashed potatoes dripped off my chin onto my robes.

I swiped my hand across my face collecting the buttery residue in my palm. I threw it at James.

Being very good at Quidditch for his age, James had very good reflexes. He ducked and instead of James being pelted with food, Lucy suffered the blow. Letting out a small shriek, she pitched a biscuit at James.

Expecting her to throw the biscuit at me, James didn't get out of the way and was hit square in the chest.

A small food fight broke out starting with the Weasley/Potter clan plus Scorpius, and made its way down the Gryffindor table. It ended about half-way down the table when McGonagall decided to investigate what the commotion was.

Looking for the cause of the outburst, and after talking to a group of Ravenclaws, they all simultaneously pointed to the Weasley/Potter area of the table. She must have been expecting this because she wasn't the least bit surprised. She made her way over to us and stopped in front of James and Fred. (By then I had already slid into the seat next to Scorpius instead of looking guilty between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.)

"Weasley, Potter, please tell me this fiasco wasn't of your doing." She said severely unamused with the two.

Both boys put on faces of fake disappointment. Fred spoke first, "Wish we could, Headmistress, but we couldn't have an innocent bystander take the blame."

"Yeah, we couldn't let them take all the glory!" James chimed in.

McGonagall sighed. "One day into the start of a new term, and you've already made a mess of things!"

"Well, we are named after two _**legendary**_ trouble-makers." Fred pointed out.

"Don't remind me. Oh and boys, since there are no house points for me to take away this early in the term, I ask you to please try to behave yourselves this year."

"Will do." Fred nodded with a cocky salute to the Headmistress.

"No guarantees though," James added with an angelic smile.

McGonagall dropped the matter, and waved her wand grandly calling out Scourgify.

The great hall was instantly removed the remnant of our food fight from every article of clothing, table, and floor area.

Everyone went back to the conversations they had been in before the food began to fly. This included my family, and soon enough, somebody mentioned Quidditch try-outs beginning at the start of next week. Most of the Weasley cousins were already on their house teams and some were the captains, but James and Roxanne, being second years, were trying-out for their own places on the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams. Once the subject of try-outs came up, Roxy and James began to talk a mile a minute about what position they wanted.

Taking this as a cue to get out of sight before we were bombarded for our own thoughts on Quidditch; Rose, Scorpius and I each grabbed a piece of toast in a napkin, and snuck out of the Great Hall to explore the grounds.

**Tell me what you think in a review. Oh. And I just got on Pottermore last week. My username is MirrorCloak64 if you guys want to add me. Also, let me know if you do decided to add me in a PM. Just so I know who you fanficers are. As always, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6!**

"So what position would you guys try-out for next year?" Rose asked as she nibbled her toast.

"Chaser, definitely." Scorpius answered quickly. "My dad and I played Quidditch one on one almost every weekend from the time I could pick up a broom, to just a year or two ago when his work at the Auror office began to pick up. But I've been practicing by myself, and with some of my dad's friend's kids."

"Your dad played Quidditch with you every weekend?" I asked exceptionally surprised.

"Yeah. Didn't your parents teach you guys how to play, and practice with you?" Scorpius asked clearly confused.

"Well, yeah. All the time. Quidditch is a huge deal in the Weasley and Potter households. I just thought that with your dad's history and all…" I broke off there not wanting to finish my sentence.

Sudden realization and shame crossed his face. "Just because he got mixed into the dark arts with he was younger, doesn't mean he's still involved in it, or that he's evil, or is a bad dad that doesn't spend time with his only son!"

Rose and I just gawked at him utterly speechless and in shock.

"Sorry. My dad's past is kind of a touchy subject for me. I didn't mean to snap. Most people have such a negative view of my dad because of his past, that as soon as they find out I'm his son, people have a negative view of me." Scorpius explained.

Rose listened patiently while I nodded in agreement and added, "I know what you mean. Not about the negative view, but about being judged because of who your father is. My dad's the Boy Who Lived. How do you live up to that?"

"You don't." Scorpius answered.

And of course, Rose had her side of the story to share. "I agree with both of you. My mom was the Brightest Witch of her age. So basically, if I don't get the same marks as she did, or better, I'm either adopted or disowned. Maybe both."

"We'll make it a competition then. Whoever is the top of our class every year gets to choose the loser's punishment. _**And **_the punishments have to get worse every year." Scorpius challenged with a gleam in his eye.

"Bring it albino." Rose taunted.  
>"You're on freckle-face." Scorpius sneered back.<p>

"This should be interesting." I said rolling my eyes at the two.

"Very interesting. Oh, and you couldn't possibly be adopted with that hair." Scorpius added nodding to Rose's trademark flaming red Weasley hair. I was grateful I got my dad's hair color.

Rose quickly changed the subject to avoid a lengthy argument. "On another note, what position would you want, Albus?"

"I don't know. I guess my dad always said I was a better seeker than James will ever be. He thinks James lacks patience." I paused and thought for a moment. "Seeker would be my first choice, but some positions aren't always open to second years because they are already filled by older players. What about you, Rose?"

She gave Scorpius a confident grin. "Chaser."

"Oh, so yet another competition?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"You've got it, Scorp."

"Alright. How about a maximum of two competitions at a time between you two? One athletic, and one academic." I said trying to keep the peace.

"Fine." Both agreed in unison.

We all turned out attention to the front doors of the entrance hall as Lucy, Fred, James, and Roxy ran out with their brooms.

Apparently Fred or Lucy, (maybe both) had snuck into the Quidditch supply room to get a set of Quidditch equipment. Neither should have had access to it because neither were captains. I figured they had sweet-talked Dom into it, or Fred had devised a different plan. Lucy had gotten out a quaffle to show James a few moves and give him some tips, while Fred got out a bludger to show his sister a thing or two.

As expected, after a few drills, James got distracted.

Emily Wood, whom James has had a massive crush on since the first day of his first year, walked by laughing with her friends with her broom over her shoulder. As soon as he saw her, he swopped down on his broom, and hovered in front of her upside down. She gave him an unamused glare.

"What do you want, Potter?" She spat, already annoyed.

"I only want you to admit you like me."

"Only?"

"Yes. See? It's really very simple. Quite painless actually." James said cheerfully.

"Clearly." Emily replied, her voice laden with sarcasm. "I say that you're an arrogant pig to think that just any girl will like you just because you think she should." She stated loud enough for anyone remotely close to hear.

James stood there dumbstruck as Emily stomped off. Those who found it amusing laughed, while others just shook their heads and went back to their activities.

Without thinking, I yelled, "Rejection!"

This snapped James out of his trance. He caught site of me with my hands still cupped around the corners of my mouth.

He charged at me yelling, "You'll pay for that you little prat!"

"Uh oh!" I whispered turning to climb the big oak tree that we had been leaning against.

I got about a fourth of the way up the tree when I heard James begin to climb the tree and throw a few choice threats in my direction.

I heard Lucy call my name, and I quickly climbed out on an overhanging branch hoping she had some helpful guidance for me.

"Catch!" She yelled throwing her broom up to me. I caught it with miraculous grace and clamored on, hopeful to get away from James. Lucy was now my favorite cousin (next to Rose of course).

I sped away hearing James yell, "Fred, throw me my broom, will you?"

I looked back to see James climbing onto his own broom. "Good luck, Albus!" I heard Scorpius call.

"Play your strengths!" Rose added.

All I had to do was think like a snitch. If he can't catch a real one, he won't catch me if I act like one.

I sped to the Quidditch Pitch weaving in and out and between the three hoops on both sides.

I flew in the direction of Hagrid's Hut, slowed so that James was right behind me, and made a dash right for the small shack.

I pulled Lucy's broom upward so I was flying "belly-up" back the way I had come.

Not being as agile as me, James raced under me and through the window of the hut. It was like my own version of the famous Wronski Feint.

I flipped over so I was right side up again, and looked back to see James emerge from the hut looking frazzled.

"I'm gonna get you, Albus!" He threatened.

I just shook my head at him. I had a plan.

James had nicked the Marauder's Map from the desk drawer in my dad's study that had accidentally been left unlocked the summer before James's first year of Hogwarts. After the battle of Hogwarts and the rebuilding of the castle, things had been added, replaced, or removed altogether. As the castle was altered, so was the map. James had wasted no time in lording it over my head that he had found it and that it was all _his_.

What he didn't know was that some nights I would take it from his room and study it in detail while James was asleep and return it safely to its hiding place before James woke up the next morning. All James wanted it for was to see where people were and how he could get around them. What I wanted it for was secret passageways and hide-outs I could use for my advantage. The whole week before I boarded the Hogwarts Express for myself, I nicked the map from James and I started to copy it down on any loose parchment I could find. I planned to have Rose put a concealment charm on it as soon as possible. Until then, I guarded it with my life.

So I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

I flew past the Greenhouses used for many of the Herbology classes and headed for the owlery. I plunged through the window yelling, "Get him!"

As if on cue, every owl look flight at the disturbance as I shot out the window. I could hear James struggling to escape the wild fray of feathered wings unscathed. This set James even further behind me. I swerved around Gryffindor tower as some students in the commonroom gawked out the window at me. I headed for Ravenclaw tower and did the same with the same reaction as a result. Because of the further space between James and me, I could perform my final ruse. I sped to the Astronomy Tower and spiraled down it as fast as I could. There was a secret room that's entrance was just above where the tower joined with the rest of the castle. Luckily for me, the entrance opened on impact and I barged into the room coming to a stop as I hit the wall opposite the door. It wasn't he most graceful landing, but it would do. From the inside looking out, the walls were clear like a massive room made solely of glass, but the walls were bricklike, cold, and damp to the touch. You could see everything such as the sky and the students lounging on the ground going about their business unaware they had an audience. This included James who was still circling the Astronomy tower flustered to have lost sight of me. Many people were still watching James, but some had lost interest.

Soon even James lost interest in searching for me. He returned to the ground and stomped off to the Entrance Hall dramatically with Fred and Roxy following.

I waited for a few minutes before exiting my hideaway just in case they were waiting at the window for me to reveal myself. Even if they were, I figured I could easily "out fly" James again.

When I figured no one was looking at the astronomy tower anymore, I flew out quickly down to where Lucy, Rose, and Scorpius were standing with an older boy in Slytherin robes.

As soon as I landed, Rose attacked me with a hug yelling, "Merlin! That was impressive! Where did you learn all of that?"

"I just thought like a snitch. Fast and sneaky."

"How did you disappear like that?" Scorpius asked.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." I answered with a grin.

"Well, that's a pretty talented cousin you have there, Lucy." The older Slytherin boy said looking genuinely impressed.

Lucy on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy gawking at the older boy with dreamy eyes, though the boy didn't seem to notice he had an admirer.

"Uh…Lucy?" The boy looked at her confused.

As soon as she caught him looking at her, she snapped out of her trance. "What? Uh, yeah…really talented."

Rose gave her a Malfoy worthy smirk, and Lucy returned the gesture by sticking out her tongue at her when her crush (or personal obsession as I like to call it.) wasn't looking.

The older boy stuck out his hand for me to shake and introduced himself. "Collin Higgs. 7th year, and Seeker for Slytherin."

"Albus Potter." I answered hesitantly shaking his hand.

He also shook Scorpius's hand saying, "Nice to see you again, Scorpius. Tell your father I said hello."

He shook Rose's hand out of courtesy, but didn't seem to care when she introduced herself.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Collin asked turning back to me.

"With my family, yes." I reasoned.

"What position?"

"Seeker." I answered quickly.

"You're a first year, aren't you?" Collin questioned further.

"Yes." I replied getting quite annoyed with all of the questions.

"Come to the try-outs next week. Lucy will give you the details." He said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. But…I-"

He cut me off as he turned to Lucy. He was so close to her, I thought she would surely faint. "I think I've found my replacement for next year." With that, he walked away.

Lucy, now out of her dream-like trance, grinned at me. "That was awesome. You basically have the position next year. He doesn't praise anyone very often." She went to turn away and walk back to James, and make him practice more, but thought better of it at the last second. "Oh, and I'm glad you angered James like that. He needed a vigorous game of cat and mouse. They don't call it chaser for nothing." She winked and ordered James to do laps.

He complained, of course.

**Hey guys. First, thank you all so much for sticking with this story and reading it. You guys are all super awesome. One question. Should I just make this story solely Albus's first year, and just make 6 sequels? Or should I fast forward a bit and make it to the end of Albus's seventh year by the end of this story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! I'm sorry for the wait, but it's here!**

Our day of freedom was short-lived, and I woke up the next morning both excited and nervous for my first day of classes. I got dressed quickly, and kicked the foot of Kyle's bed saying, "Wake up Sunshine," as I head to the dormitory exit. Kyle mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. Deeming it unimportant, I ignored him and continued into the Common Room.

I walked into the Common Room with a little more confidence this time. Lucy waved at me from one of the black leather couches cheerfully. I waved back and noticed Collin, who had pretty much declared me as his protégé, wasn't far from Lucy. He was with three of his friends throwing a small trinket back and forth between them. One boy said something and pointed to the door, but I couldn't hear exactly what it was because of the sheer noise of everyone talking around me.

Collin and the other two nodded in agreement to what the first boy had said, and the four made their way to the door that led to the dungeon corridor.

'Oh great,' I thought. 'Now I have to follow them the whole way to the Great Hall.'

I tried to blend in as much as possible until Collin had stepped out of the Common Room. Relaxing slightly, I considered waiting until they were far enough down the corridor to avoid meeting up with them, but my stomach growled in protest. I had no choice. I had to follow them and risk being spotted by Collin, or go hungry. After peeking around the corner and finding that Collin and his friends weren't far up the corridor, I tiptoed as quietly as possible behind them.

We had nearly reached the great hall when a water balloon busted against my temple. I turned to see who had thrown it and saw that it was Peeves the Hogwarts Poltergeist in his outlandish attire complete with his orange bow tie, and bell covered hat. He looked similar to a jester from the old times, except he was floating in mid-air, and armed with water balloons.

Peeves threw another water balloon, but this time I quickly dodged it. 'Why were things always being thrown at me lately?'

Forgetting about lying low, I yelled at the Poltergeist, "Peeves! Now my robes are soaked!"

"Oh, little Potty. No need to get upset. Only witches melt. Wizards only look as though they've peed themselves, or have a severe sweating problem when hit with a little water," Peeves taunted with a cackle. "Go on and run to your platoon of cousins. Maybe the older Potty and his partner in crime will join the fun with me."

Peeves was right about one thing. James and Fred would join him in wrecking havoc on the school. According to James stories of his first year of Hogwarts, it had already happened before.

Professor Longbottom appeared from the doors leading to the Great Hall, most likely from hearing me yell at the Poltergeist. He began to stroll towards Peeves and I. Collin and his friends seemed unable to control their curiosity and followed a safe distance behind the professor. Collin seemed to be the leader of the group, which wasn't a surprise.

"Peeves, let's leave Mr. Potter alone." Professor Longbottom said sternly.

"Oh look! Little Longbottom Gryffindor is trying to be assertive! What are you going if I don't leave him alone? Tattle on me to Headmistress Minnie McGonagall?"

Professor Longbottom didn't seem to be fazed by any of Peeves comments and held his ground. "I could go to the Headmistress, or I could go to the Bloody Baron."

Peeves seemed to wince a bit, but he continued on. "You? Go to the Bloody Baron? You've never had more courage that a measly pussycat! When you were Potty's age, the mere mention of the Bloody Baron was enough to give you nightmares for weeks. You won't get the Baron." He blew a loud raspberry to finish his statement.

Professor Longbottom raised his eyebrows. "Really? Oh Baron! I'm in need of your assistance!" he yelled dramatically.

Peeves's arms flew over his head quickly in surrender making his bell covered hat jingle loudly. "Okay, Okay! I'll leave little Potter alone! Just shut up already before he hears you!"

"Good. Now behave yourself, and scatter." The professor stated matter-of-factly.

Peeves slunk away muttering under his breath, "I hate it when pussycat Gryffindors turn into lions."

Professor Longbottom turned to me and performed a drying charm. "There, now that you're all dry, and Peeves will be leaving you alone at least for a little while, you can go get some breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Thanks." I said grateful that I had found an adult at Hogwarts I knew I could trust.

"No problem. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He said with a smile and a wink.

Collin and his friends closed in, and Collin spoke up. "Fancy seeing you here. Andrew, is it?"

"Albus." I corrected. I looked to Professor Longbottom hoping he would save me from the older boy's interest in me, but he had already disappeared into the Great Hall.

"Yes, of course. Why don't you eat breakfast with us?"

"But my family and Scorpius—"

"I'm sure your family will understand. Scorpius and Lucy can join us if they'd like." Collin interrupted.

"Okay. I guess." I replied figuring I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Great. Let's go," he said leading me into the Great Hall.

As expected, we sat at the Slytherin table, and I began to eat my breakfast; answering questions from Collin and his friends between bites. It was the first time his friends had talked to me directly, but I found that each was very talkative and full of himself. However, none of them were as talkative or full of themselves as Collin was. During a lapse in questions, I snuck a peek at the Gryffindor table. Like yesterday, the Weasley/Potter clan plus Scorpius was gathered around the table laughing and talking. The only person missing was me. The few cousins that found me looking in their direction gave me reassuring smiles and waves. The exceptions were my brother and Scorpius. James eyed Collin sitting next to me and gave me a disapproving glare. Anyone else in my position would be thrilled to be receiving this much attention from a Seventh year as a first year. They'd be grateful to have an older student other than a relative, take them under their wing. Especially James. I figured that was probably his problem. As for Scorpius, I wasn't sure what was bothering him. James's face was just easy enough to read because I've lived with him the last 11 years (technically my whole life). Scorpius was another story. He just looked generally pouty. Like a child in a timeout watching another kid play with his favorite toy.

Headmistress McGonagall appeared at the podium in front of the staff table. "Students, before you finish your breakfast, I want to bring to your attention that your class timetables have been given to your respective house prefects. Please retrieve your schedules from them whenever you see fit before breakfast is over."

Apparently everyone in each house saw this as a "fit time to retrieve your timetable," because there was a mad dash to the section of each table where the prefects sat with stacks of parchment behind them. It didn't help that most of us weren't sitting at their own house tables, so there was scrambling at each table, and between each table. This caused the prefects to become frazzled and go into a state of panic trying not to get trampled.

The chaos and confusion ended up being a blessing. It was enough to allow me to escape from Collin and make my way toward the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly, as everyone was scrambling for their timetables, every member of the Weasley/Potter clan plus Scorpius was still sitting at the table. These were the type of students who loved chaos and confusion as much as they like causing it. Victoire looked slightly irritated, and as I got closer I found out why.

"Ugh. Doesn't anyone remember the accio charm from fourth year? Accio Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy timetables!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Eleven schedules calmly floated above the four tables and landed in a neat stack in front of Victoire. She then calmly passed them out.

I sat down between Rose and Scorpius after getting my timetable from Victoire. Scorpius was still pouting, but was trying his best not to show it, and Rose was still shoveling eggs into her mouth.

Once Scorpius and Rose had received their timetables from Victoire, Rose began to compare the three.

"Albus, Ravenclaws have Tranfiguration right after breakfast with Slytherins. And Scorpius, Ravenclaws have Charms with Gryffindors later today. And….Slytherins and Gryffindors have Double Potions before dinner.

A groan escaped from Scorpius's lips.

Rose and I looked at him in question. At first he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Um. I just heard from my parents that Double Potions is horrible." He spat out quickly.

Rose and I glanced at each other, and silently agreed to just let it go.

We finished our breakfast mostly in silence, and watched the chaos of students still harassing their prefects for their timetables. After we were finished, Rose and I agreed to meet each other outside the Transfiguration classroom.

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story so far. It really means a lot to me! I'll have the next chapter written and uploaded ASAP. Review please?**

**P.S. Did anyone else watch the MTV movie awards? Because when Gary Oldman came on the screen I just had to yell, "It's him. Sirius Black! And he's here. At the MTV movie awards!"**

**Black could be anywhere...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8!**

After stopping at the Slytherin dormitories to pick up my books for Transfiguration and my next few classes, I was glad that Professor Westbrook was the head of Slytherin House, because that meant her classroom was in the dungeons; closest to the Slytherin Common Room. That meant I could take my time getting to her class.

I walked down the dimly lit corridors trying to familiarize myself with the route and stopping to explore a narrow hallway or admire an odd painting once or twice.

Most kids my age would want to get out as quickly as possible when found in such a place as the dim, clammy, and eerie dungeons of Hogwarts. However, I felt oddly safe and "at home" here. For instance, if something dangerous or lethal were to stalk the corridors, I felt confident that the darkness and the labyrinth of corridors would shield me from sight or provide an escape route.

I reached the Transfiguration classroom and Rose was already waiting for me at the door. Once she spotted me, she made a impatient motion with her hands signaling for me to hurry up.

I picked up the pace, though I didn't want to get to class any earlier than needed, but I supposed she wanted to a good seat and to make a good first impression on the first day. As I walked past Rose, she pushed me from behind, saying, "Come on. Hurry up, Al!" wanting me to move faster yet.

Then we ran into yet another issue. Rose wanted to sit front row center, and I wanted to sit in the back row closest to the door. Apparently, to Rose's overly logical mind, the only solution was to sit in the middle row in the very center of the classroom, with me on her right side.

A woman whom I assumed was Professor Westbrook appeared at the front of the classroom. She sent the door slamming shut with a flick of her wand and flicked it again in the direction of the chalkboard. A piece of chalk floated to the top of the board and etched out her name across it, each letter being as perfectly proportioned as the next.

She stalked around to the front of her desk scrutinizing us. She reminded me of a cat stumbling across a group of mice trying to decide which to pounce on first.

Leaning on her desk she spoke, "I'm Professor Westbrook, and I'll be educating you in the art of Transfiguration this year and most likely for the next six years also. In my class, I expect accurate notes to be taken when necessary, participation when appropriate, assignments to be turned in on time with the requirements completed, and for you to pay attention during demonstration and explanation of technique. Daydreaming is unacceptable." She paused and glared threateningly at those of us in green and silver robes. "As is cheating."

'Smart.' I thought. 'Head of Slytherin House, and you accuse them of being cheaters on the first day.'

Austin didn't seem to mind; he just gave Westbrook a false hurt expression and exclaimed, "Professor! I would **never** do such a thing!" He sniggered afterwards.

The professor clicked her nails on her desk. "Talking out of turn will not be tolerated Mr. King. 5 points will be taken from Slytherin house for your cheek."

The rest of the Slytherins including myself looked at Austin disapprovingly. Although, only Emmett's gaze, the boy who seemed to be out to get Austin because of his muggleborn descent, was much more severe and threatening than the rest of ours.

Professor Westbrook put on a somewhat cheerful face for such a stern woman, "Anyway, if you follow those guidelines, you should pass this course with ease."

The professor began to go over what we would be learning this year, and pointed out which parts of our textbook we were advised to read before we practiced that section in class for smoother teaching and instruction. Rose, as well as most of her Ravenclaw housemates, was swiftly jotting down page numbers, dates and descriptions on a spare piece of parchment.

I nudged her in the side with my elbow, "Rose?"

"What?" She hissed.

"Scorpius seemed…tense at breakfast. Do you know what he was annoyed about?" I asked tentatively.

"Albus." She said with a sigh. "I'm smart, but that doesn't mean I can read minds. You have Potions with him later. Why don't you ask him then?"

"But you have Charms with him first! Can't you ask him?"

"You're perfectly capable of doing this. I'm not your mother, and I'm not going to ask something that **you** want to know." She stated finally.

Annoyed, I decided not to talk to her the rest of class and began to copy the notes she had taken, onto my own piece of parchment. However, my notes were nowhere as detailed or as neat as hers.

After Austin's outburst, no one else thought it worth the House Points to claim the position as class clown.

Class ended quickly, and as I was walking out the door, I heard Austin complain, "I don't know what's wrong with her. At my old school, the teachers never minded if you joked around with them. They even joked back sometimes."

Ethan, who was usually very calm and collected, rounded on him, "Yes, Austin, but this isn't your old school. This is Hogwarts. Stop acting like you own the place." Ethan stormed off while Austin's mouth hung open.

Kyle walked up next to me, "Wow, the quiet one's got come sass in him, doesn't he?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "At least he's on our side when it comes to Austin, without going as extreme as Emmett."

Kyle and I walked to our next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was on the 3rd floor. Stairs were the tricky thing at Hogwarts. When my family had told Rose and me that the stairs liked to change a lot, they weren't exaggerating.

Twice, the stairs changed unexpectedly, and we had to back track to reach the D.A.D.A. classroom. We ran through the doorway looking slightly frazzled, I'm sure.

Professor Blackwell looked up from the book he was reading, but he set it down before I could catch the title. He checked his pocket watch and addressed Kyle and I. "Well, boys. You've made it just in time. Take your seats, and I trust that in the future you'll try not to run it down to the last possible moment?"

Kyle and I nodded simultaneously. "The stairs," I explained.

"Ah. You'll get used to them. They always seem to be the most temperamental on the first few days. Especially with first years."

"Hopefully." Kyle whispered to me rolling his eyes.

"What was that Mr. Zabini?"

This was the first time I had ever seen Kyle look panicked, and I silently hoped it wouldn't be the last. "Uh, I said that hopefully your right, sir."

"Very well then. Take your seats, boys."

We quickly found two open seats in the front as they were the only places left. As Professor Westbrook did in Transfiguration, Professor Blackwell explained what we would be learning this year in D.A.D.A. and what he expected of us.

However, he delivered it in a slightly less harsh tone and with a neutrally kind expression.

After that, he began to take roll call. Kyle reclined back in his seat as Professor Blackwell began the roll call with the name, Amee Andrews. A girl sitting in the same row as us raised her hand, and said a hushed, "here," and I realized it was one of the girls that had followed Kyle and I to the Great Hall the first day after we had arrived.

"Wake me up when he's almost done with roll call." Kyle said trying to get comfortable.

Not getting it at first, I gave him a questioning look. But then I realized that Kyle's last name started with a Z, and that he'd be waiting for while.

"Glad you got the joke, Al. Took you long enough."

I ignored him as best I could and decided to look for the other Hufflepuff girl who had followed Kyle and I to the Great Hall. More specifically, the one who had been pointing at me and had waved to me at breakfast before the food fight had been started by my crazy family on my first morning at Hogwarts.

Being in the front row, I had to swivel around in my seat acting as though I was stretching to look for her. Finally, I looked to my right in Kyle's direction, and with him reclined back, I saw that she was sitting between Amee and Kyle.

"Alice Longbottom." I heard Blackwell call.

"Here!" The Hufflepuff girl said confidently. Now everything made sense. Like why she was talking about me with her friend. Her dad was Professor Longbottom; also known as Neville outside of school. No doubt she was telling her friend about our dad's adventures when they were at Hogwarts.

I vaguely remembered her and her father visiting us when we were younger, and Lily being thrilled there was another girl around her age to play with. However, with Alice being an only child and not used to younger siblings, she always tried to escape from Lily and play with James and I. James was always a bit mean to her, but her and I had always gotten along fine. That was about five years ago, and she looked way different now. But in a good way…

Professor Blackwell continued down the list, and she caught me looking at her. 'Oh Merlin' I thought as I was about to panic inside, but she just smiled at me and turned to talk to Amee.

"Someone's got a crush!" Kyle whispered.

"Do not!" I hissed back.

"Albus Potter." Blackwell called.

"Uh, here." I answered just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Do too," Kyle whispered again.

Saying nothing, I just shot him a dirty look figuring I wasn't going to change his mind.

The rest of D.A.D.A. was similar to Transfiguration as Professor Blackwell explained what parts of our textbook we should look over before we would go over those lessons in class. However, this time Rose wasn't here for me to copy her notes, so I had to take my own. That didn't stop Kyle from copying mine. Apparently he didn't care if they were total rubbish.

When class ended, Kyle and I and even Ethan went to get a quick bite to eat from the Great Hall. We spent most of the time flicking pieces of food at the Ravenclaws (particularly Rose and her friends) while Ethan expressed how sick he was of Austin and his ego. The food flicking fun only ended when Rose and her friend finally spun around with their wands pointed at each of us, and we had to duck under the table to avoid being hexed.

Next we had a free period before double potions with the Gryffindors. We spent it lounging next to the lake attempting to read a few sections out of our Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. textbooks. However, Kyle seemed to have the attention span of a gerbil.

After Ethan and I had made a dent in our textbooks that we were satisfied with, and Kyle had grown bored, we decided to make a trip to the dormitories and make our way to potions class. It was near Ravenclaw tower and we weren't exactly sure where it was. The only knowledge I had of it was what I remembered from taking the Marauder's Map from James's room and copying it down on my own parchment.

We finally reached the classroom, nearly late as usual. Although, the stairs had proved to be less temperamental this time. I discovered an empty spot near the back next to Scorpius, but the only other open seats were found near the front.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned to me looking just as annoyed as he had at breakfast. "Hey, Scorp. I'm gonna sit with Ethan and Kyle near the front, but you can join us if you want."

"I don't care what you do, Potter," Scorpius hissed. "I saved this seat for Kyle, not you."

I don't know what I was more shocked by. The fact that he called me by my last name, or that he saved a seat for Kyle, someone he hadn't talked to since we arrived at Hogwarts as far as I knew, and didn't save one for me.

Kyle seemed to grow more uncomfortable by the second. His eyes flicked between Scorpius and I trying to decide who to side with. He turned to Scorpius, "Look mate, I'm sorry, but I've got to sit with Albus and Ethan, even if it is in the front." Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

As we took our seats Kyle grinned at me and whispered, "Filthy rich git."

A small smile played across my lips as Austin and Riley walked into the room. At least we hadn't been the last ones this time. Austin made a move to sit next to Scorpius, but he called another Gryffindor to sit next to him before Austin could. If it would've been anyone else, I would've gotten angrier with Scorpius. But Austin kind of deserved it.

Our professor appeared from a back room with a large box levitated in front of her. She lowered the box to the ground, and flourished her wand at the table so the contents of the box were spread out upon it.

"Alright class. For the first hour, I'll have to go over some rules and give you a walkthrough of the textbook and materials we'll be using, and then we can start playing with some ingredients for the second hour. I'm Professor Clearwater, and we'll start off with roll call I believe."

I knew she couldn't be Penelope, because she didn't fit the description my Aunt Ginny gave of her whenever she told us stories about Uncle Percy and his somewhat serious girlfriend to embarrass him. Although, she bore a resemblance to Ethan, so there had to be some relation. She had to be—

"Ethan, is that your mum?" Kyle asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." He said blankly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked."

Taking notes was starting to become an easy task from so much repetition, and I silently hoped we wouldn't have to do this for every class. However, I was fairly sure I'd be disappointed.

The first hour of class passed slowly, and the second hour had finally begun. Professor Clearwater went over the basics of Potion making. She went over the safety rules, and made it very clear that she didn't want to escort anyone to the hospital wing because of a potion mishap that could have been avoided by taking proper precautions.

This made the second hour almost as boring as the first, until one Gryffindor got his head stuck in one of the cauldrons.

Professor Clearwater spent a good 15 minutes trying to get his head out of the cauldron without hurting him, before finally sending him to Madam Pomfrey. So much for a hospital wing free term.

By now, class was nearly over with, and with some great stroke of luck, she dismissed us from class early.

I ran ahead to catch up with Scorpius who was walking by himself.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me, and why you've turned into such a foul git all of a sudden."

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself with it, Potter." With that, he stalked off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, or reviewed this story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It looks like updates once a week for now. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

It was our first day of Herbology, and we had it with the Hufflepuffs. The good news was that Herbology was taught by Professor Longbottom; the teacher I knew I could trust and that I liked the most.

Also Herbology class was almost always held in the Hogwarts Greenhouses which were impossible to miss, and it was impossible to get lost on the way there.

So here I was; sitting in Professor Longbottom's class waiting for it to start because we were actually early for once.

Kyle, Ethan, and I had snagged seats in the back for a change. Amee and Alice sat directly in front of us, and I looked anxiously at Kyle hoping he wouldn't do anything horrifyingly embarrassing for the next hour. Fat chance.

Professor Longbottom entered the Greenhouses with a spring in his step and a cheerful grin.

"Good morning class, I think before we start anything today, I'm going to take roll call to try to start committing your names and faces to memory."

Since this roll call had exactly the same names in it as the roll call Professor Blackwell gave, I zoned out until I heard Alice's name being called. However, after Alice responded with, "here," Professor Longbottom didn't move on to the next name. Instead, he added, "And class, to clear up any confusion, Alice is my daughter. Also, now you know where she gets her dazzling good looks." His grin grew larger.

"Dad!" Alice hushed him, sinking lower in her seat.

"I'm your father; it's my job to embarrass you."

"But you're not supposed to do it while you're supposed to be teaching," She murmured under her breath.

Professor Longbottom continued with the list, and I immediately felt bad for Alice. Ethan's mom hadn't said a word to him during class. Must be a father-daughter thing.

"Albus Potter," The professor called.

"Here," I replied.

"How's your father, Albus?" He asked. Apparently Professor Longbottom felt particularly chatty today.

"Um, good. I guess," I replied dumbfounded.

"That's good to here." His grin turned to a warm smile. "I'll have to pay your parents, aunt, and uncle a visit soon."

"I'm sure they'd like that, sir" I knew they would. They were always thrilled when their old school friends came to visit.

"Hmm," the Professor sighed contently and looked down at this list to call the next name.

Finally the end of it was near.

"Kyle Zabini."

Silence.

Professor Longbottom repeated himself louder this time.

I looked to Kyle for an explanation as to why he wasn't responding, and I found it. Kyle had actually fallen asleep.

I elbowed his hard in the ribs, and he woke up with a start. "Wha? Uh, here," He said sleepy-eyed.

A crooked grin appeared on Professor Longbottom's face, but he didn't say anything about Kyle's little nap.

Professor Longbottom sat on top of the small desk at the front of the room. "As most of you should by now, my name is Professor Longbottom. No, you may not refer to me as the great snake-slayer," a small smile spread across his lips as he cupped one hand at the right corner of his mouth as if telling a secret and added, "the other teachers get jealous." This caused an uproar of giggling from the girls and snickering from the boys. Alice just buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. It was going to be long year for her. Not to mention the next six after that.

"Anyway, I think by now you've heard what's expected of you and whatnot enough from your other classes, and I hope you won't be too torn when you hear that I'll be skipping that little bit of pre-term lecture for you guys. And we don't have any Gryffindors in here, so we won't have to worry about a random spontaneous combustion anytime soon.

Those who had friends or siblings in Gryffindor House laughed. Especially those who knew or had heard of Seamus Finnegan; the boy who had set anything and everything on fire during his time at Hogwarts. Even I had to laugh at the memory of my uncle Ron and my father reminiscing with Neville about their days at Hogwarts and cracking jokes about how many things Seamus managed to blow up or set on fire. It was even funnier when Seamus visited, because he would try to defend himself, while everyone (including his wife) would just shake their heads in dismay knowing the truth of the matter.

My mind snapped back to reality when Professor Longbottom informed us that we were going to run through our text book cover to cover by the end of the year in order, unlike some teachers who bounce all over the book. Knowing this meant no note-taking on what lessons go with which pages and when the lessons would be taught. He told us to just try to read through the next section in our books before we went over them in class.

Yeah. Professor Longbottom was the best.

Professor Longbottom began to explain what kinds of plants we would be learning about this year, starting with what devil's snare was and its purpose. He projected images of it onto the chalkboard with a projector and explained how to identify it.

Eventually, we were dismissed and went to lunch. I had taken to sitting with Ethan, Kyle and sometimes Lucy and her friends at the Slytherin table as enduring Scorpius's glares at the Gryffindor table had grown unbearable.

I think Kyle is developing a crush on one of Lucy's friends, but I decided to be the bigger person and not bring it to his attention, unlike he did to me about Alice. Not that I had a crush on her or anything.

Scorpius had been a prat all week long. He refused to talk to me, and seemed to like hanging around James and Fred more than me. Talk about betrayal. It was like he was a completely different person.

Rose seemed to notice this, but didn't say anything; probably in fear of offending one of us further. She tried to spend an equal amount of time with both of us, but mostly tried to stay completely out of it by hanging around her Ravenclaw friends, Louis, and Victoire at the Ravenclaw table.

Usually, lunch was uneventful except when arguments broke out between Ravenclaws about who was smarter. These were quickly resolved by Victoire. Her veela charm made even the most stubborn listen to her.

There were also those times when James and Fred would set off something exciting or flashy (usually something Fred's dad had concocted)in the Great Hall. More than once, Victoire was the one to sort this out too. However, being related to her, Fred and James were less likely to fall victim to her veela charm. Eventually, they would give in and promise to behave themselves for as long as they could (not very long). Especially when Dom stepped in. Two, part veela girls meant double the power, even though their personalities and strategies when dealing with the two were completely different. Victoire preferred the sweet, yet persuasive, almost motherly approach. While Dom preferred the tough, just as persuasive, no-nonsense approach.

Anyway, that was pretty much what lunch consisted of.

Classes began to run together as the teachers started us out with "Simple stuff." Later in the day came a much need free-period. Despite the apparently simple material, we had a list of spells to practice, and both Professor Westbrook and Professor Clearwater had assigned essays already.

The three of us claimed our usual spot by the lake and began to tackle the work as a team, helping each other when needed. (Yes. Kyle was actually doing work; much to my surprise)

I nearly fell in the lake when Kyle called Amee and Alice over.

The two walked towards us; Alice with a confused expression on her face. When they reached

us, Alice asked Kyle, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Kyle's smug grin faltered slightly. "Kyle Zabini?" He paused, waiting for a reaction from one of

the girls. When he didn't get one he continued. "In your Herbology class today. Sat behind you. Fell asleep during roll call."

"Oh. The boy who took a nap in my dad's class." Alice said with a nod.

"Yes!" Kyle snapped his fingers once in excitement, elated that progress had been made. He pointed to me. "This is Albus; son of Harry Potter, which you probably already knew that." He pointed at Ethan, "And Ethan; son of our potions professor."

Alice nodded again. "Well, I guess I have to introduce both of us. I'm Alice, daughter of the wannabe comedian that is our Herbology Professor. Oh, and I like to be called Ally. Not Alice." She pointed to her friend. "And this is Amee; a muggle born." Amee gave a shy wave.

"Now that we all know each other. Join us!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Um, okay." Amee said timidly.

Ally sat down next to me, and Amee sat down between Kyle and Ethan. Ally gave me a warm smile, "Remember me? My father and I used to visit when we were younger."

"Yeah. I remember. Lily tried to give you a makeover, and you ran to your dad, not leaving his side for the rest of the visit."

She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This one was kind of fun to write.**

Today was Saturday, the first day of Quidditch try-outs. I had survived the first week of classes and it was time for the weekend. Yesterday at dinner, Lucy had mentioned to us that watching Quidditch try-outs was almost as fun as watching the actual games. You got to cheer on your friends and family trying out, and laugh at those who seemed as though they had never picked up a broom before.

Laughing at losers had set Kyle on watching them, and I was expected to go to cheer on James and Roxanne. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had their try-outs today; Hufflepuff in the morning, and Gryffindor in the evening. Ethan decided not to join us explaining that Quidditch just wasn't his thing, and left with some Ravenclaws.

Kyle and I followed Lucy and her best friend, Amanda, who would be trying out for the Slytherin team tomorrow as Lucy defended her own place on the team as a chaser, to the Quidditch pitch after breakfast.

We joined the large group at the very center on the stands that consisted of all the Weasley/Potter cousins and their close friends, except for Roxanne trying out for the beater position, and Molly defending her keeper position.

Fred and James had made signs that said things like, "Roxy's #1," and "Roxy for beater."

The team's captain, a burly 6th year beater, began to weed out the number of people trying out by telling all of the first years to go back to the common room or go sit in the stands. The 1st years' eyes grew large and they left the Quidditch pitch quickly at the sound of the 6th year's stern voice.

Then, he had everyone trying out, weave in and out between the goal posts on either side of the pitch to pick out the good flyers from the bad. With those who had "made the cut" so far, he set up a scrimmage match rotating new players in every few minutes.

Roxanne was rotated onto the team opposite Molly and the 6th year captain. Now that Roxanne was playing against her, every time Molly blocked a goal from a chaser on Roxy's team, Fred and James felt the need to yell, "Rubbish!" (I even joined in a few times.) After Molly blocked a few more, she gave the two a glare that had don't-make-me-come-up-there written all over it.

At that, they shut up, and I gave them the idea to write "rubbish" on the back of their signs.

They did.

The two also began to howl and shout as loud as they could when Roxy hit the team captain square in the chest with a bludger.

"Sorry!" Roxanne yelled, dodging one herself.

Fred did a facepalm. "Who apologizes for hitting someone with a bludger?" He wondered aloud. "I sure don't."

"We all know that." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Good!" Fred yelled defiantly.

We turned our attention back to the pitch as the 6th year yelled back to Roxanne, "Don't be. That was a good hit, and that's what we need. You a Weasley?"

"Yes." Roxanne answered.

"Welcome to the team." The captain grinned.

The 6th year flew to the ground and those who hadn't been sent to the stands yet, followed.

"Alright, Weasley…What's your first name?"

"Roxanne."

"Okay. Roxanne is our new beater, and…" he turned to a tall boy who I guessed was a fourth year. "Cody is our new chaser. Welcome to the team, guys. Everyone else, better luck next time I guess." Then he welcomed Molly and the remaining 3 players back on the team.

There was more shouting from James and Fred as the new and improved Hufflepuff team walked off the pitch together.

* * *

><p>It was Dominique's turn to conduct try-outs and choose the best players to fill in the empty positions on the team. She was the Gryffindor team captain, and with James trying out for chaser, it was bound to be a sight to see.<p>

As Dom waited in the center of the pitch for everyone to gather around her, James was showing off by hanging by his left foot on his broom that was hovering a few feet off the ground. Emily, who was trying-out for chaser like James, was trying her best to ignore him. Ignoring the glaringly loud personality that was James, was always an impressive feat. Fred on the other hand, was trying to tip James's broom with his own to send him falling in front of Emily.

Dominique must have seen this, because she swiftly stepped between them, smacking the back of Fred's head in that playful cousinly way. At the same time, she shoved the end closest to her of James's broom upwards. James crashed to the ground at Emily's feet. Emily and her friend who was standing next to her laughed as James shot up, quickly dusting himself off and giving Dom a disapproving glare. She didn't seem to notice, and began try-outs very similarly to how the Hufflepuff captain had.

Apparently, James wasn't done showing off, because when Dom told everyone to fly around the pitch weaving in between the goal posts, James did it, but backwards.

He collided with a goal post once and let out a squeal that was anything but manly. Only after Emily and her friend had begun laughing at his sudden slip-up did he regain his composure. As he was about to continue flying backwards, Dominique yelled at him saying that if he continued to be a pest, there was absolutely no chance he would be chosen for the team.

James flew forwards instead.

Dom put those trying-out into teams to scrimmage against each other. James and Emily were put on opposite teams, and their two teams were up first against each other.

At one point, James flew near the spot where we were sitting in the stands. Emily was tailing him in hopes for a chance to steal.

Out of nowhere, Emily darted in and snatched the quaffle from James's hands. To me, it looked as though he had just let her have it.

Emily, surprised at how smooth the steal had been, slowed her pace involuntarily. Her mind must have been elsewhere, analyzing whether or not James had just _let _her have the quaffle. In her trance, she didn't see another chaser, a 5th year named Bradley on James's team, sneak up and snatch the quaffle from under her arm. Realization washed across her face, and then anger. She decided to direct it solely towards James.

"What are you _doing_?" She asked, rounding on him as he had nearly caught up to her. They were almost directly in front of us.

"What do you think I'm doing?" James tried to be smooth, but Emily didn't seem to notice or care.

"James. We're competing _against_ each other."

"But there are two open chaser positions."

"Do you really think your cousin is going to choose _two _second years as the replacements?" Emily nearly screeched at his ignorance.

"She will if we're good."

"You can't be 'good' if you're letting me steal the quaffle, and I can't be 'good' when I'm sitting here arguing with you!"

Dominique noticed the two hovering still at the edge of the pitch. "James! I'm warning you!"

At the sound of Dom's voice, the two sped off in opposite directions and both played with more ferocity than they had at the beginning of the scrimmage.

Soon, Dom switched out the teams with new ones. Emily and James watched anxiously from the sidelines, hoping the other chasers would slip-up enough to catch Dominique's eye and ruin their chances of making the team.

The sun was begging to set as Dom called the Quidditch hopefuls to the center of the pitch to announce who had made the cut.

She welcomed Fred back to the team as a beater and replaced their old 3rd year beater with a girl in Fred's year. The 3rd year stomped off the pitch angrily as Fred gave his classmate and new beater partner a high five.

Dom announced the rest of the team, leaving the chasers for last.

Apparently it was tough decision, because she welcomed Emily to the team first and stood there for a moment looking at James and the Bradley, who was even more arrogant and aggravating than James.

Dominique shifted her weight from one foot to the other for another moment. I had never seen her so unsure about something before. After much deliberation, she said, "James. You're in."

Fred practically jumped on top of James in celebration of him being welcomed to the team. This severely messed up James's hair to the point that it stuck up in all directions more than usual.

Bradley, still puzzled at how he was beaten by two second years, walked off the pitch in a daze.

That evening at dinner, Lucy asked Dominique what her reasons were behind choosing Emily and James for the new Gryffindor chasers.

Dominique sighed. "I know I'm going to regret choosing two second years, especially knowing that they distract each other so much. However, Emily's a phenomenal athlete, and I know she'll work hard. "As for why I picked James; he's a great chaser that lets his ego get in to way of that… and I just can't _stand_ Bradley."

**I don't know why, but I just like making James do dumb things. Like showing off and failing. So which characters are you liking, and which ones are you not liking so far? Anyone you'd like to see make an appearance? As always, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for such a long wait for this, but July was a busy month! I hope you're not too annoyed with me, because this chapter is twice as long as the last one. Hope you like it. :)**

Fred and Dom had thrown a party in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate James and Roxanne making their house Quidditch teams. James had tried to convince Emily that the party was for her too, if she wanted to share it, but she just rolled her eyes and walked up to the dormitories for the night. The whole Weasley/Potter clan was invited and as the night grew on, Dominique, James, Fred, and I took turns escorting our cousins back to their dorms with the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak that my father had given James and I to share during our time at Hogwarts.

Victoire, Louis, and Lucy were the first to want to travel back to their dorms; each wanting to get enough rest for the Ravenclaw and Slytherin try-outs.

Dom offered to bring Louis and Victoire back to the Ravenclaw Common Room one at a time, but Victoire insisted on going without the cloak and map, and that Dom could just bring Louis instead. She reasoned that if she met any teachers patrolling the corridors, she would just explain that she had picked up extra rounds for the night. Being head girl, they wouldn't suspect a thing and would let her be on her way.

Dom rolled her eyes at Victoire's knack for always having an answer to everything. "Come on Louis," Dom said stalking out of the Common Room after Victoire. The invisibility cloak was thrown over her shoulder and the map was sticking out of her back jeans pocket.

Louis followed closely behind, not wanting to be left by either of his sisters.

After Dom returned with the map and cloak, it was my turn to take Lucy down to the Slytherin Common Room.

It was an odd feeling escorting someone older than you to somewhere that the older person has been more times that you have, but it was the only way we could get the map and cloak back for the rest of the night.

We tip-toed down the dark corridors; lit only by the dim torchlight and the light of our wands. I directed my wand toward the map every so often to check for teachers or Filch and his semi-demonic cat, Mrs. Norris.

I left Lucy outside the entrance to our common room and swung the cloak around myself once again. It really was quite a lot roomier with only one person under it.

Now that I only had one wand, I had to pay more attention to what was in front of me instead of the map.

As a consequence of this, I heard a cat-like screech somewhere behind me. Every muscle in my body tensed up as I pressed my back up against the wall.

It was Mrs. Norris, which meant Filch wasn't far off. I quickly whispered, "Nox," and hoped Mrs. Norris couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Psst!" I heard someone whisper somewhere above my head. I jumped at the sound.

"Silly boy. Quit your panicking so you can think clearly now! There is a shallow opening in the wall next to me. Do you see it?"

I could just make out a set of dark eyes narrowed at me from a painting just above my head. "Yes." I answered warily.

"Then what are you waiting for? Do you want to be seen? Get in there!" The portrait hissed.

I obeyed only for fear of being caught by , or worse, Filch.

As soon as my back end cleared the opening, the wall slid over the entrance, much like the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Only, there was no Common Room on the other side and the only light source was that coming from my wand.

I was trapped.

'Great. Way to go, Albus. If you had only paid a little more attention to the map, we wouldn't be in this mess.'

I had begun to reprimand myself when the man in the portrait appeared in the previously empty frame in front of me. I immediately relaxed knowing that if he got me in here, he could get me out.

"Hello again." He said slowly, not looking the slightest bit cheerful.

"Why did you help me? It would've been more amusing to you to watch me get discovered."

The faintest of smiles played at the corners on his mouth. "A tempting suggestion, but you are a member of my house, I absolutely detest Filch and his dreadful cat, and you have your Grandmother's eyes. Also, you look so like your father."

My interest peaked as he mentioned my grandmother and father, and most importantly the trait the three of us shared.

"How do you know my Grandmother?" I demanded.

"We were friends once upon a time. Many years before you were born." He gaze seemed distant, as if recalling a painful memory.

"Dom says not to listen to the portraits," I said still skeptical of the sallow-skinned man's intentions.

"Yes, Bill's younger daughter has never seemed fond of us paintings ever since one mentioned how different she was from her siblings. I remember hearing that she had a message from her mother that she had to relay to her brother and sister. She couldn't solve the riddle at the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance so she demanded loudly that she needed to get inside. A painting near the entrance overheard her and made a rude comment about her tactic, saying she would never get anything in life if she was always demanding what she wanted. Then it told her that she was very different from the Ravenclaw siblings."

"Who cares if she's different from Victoire and Louis? It doesn't make her less great as a person. And how do you know my uncle Bill?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that Dominique's difference from her brother and sister has made her great. I've heard she's given Slytherin a run for its money when it comes to Quidditch with her apparently phenomenal keeping skills. As for your question about your uncle; he was a student of mine for 7 years. I taught all of your uncles." He looked as though he regretted it somewhat; probably because of Fred and George. "I taught some of your aunts too, and both of your parents. Even _Professor_ Longbottom." He sneered as he greatly stressed the word professor.

"Who are you?" Those were the only words my lips could form upon hearing how much he knew about my family. It was only fair that I know something about him.

"Silly boy, surely your parents have mentioned me before." By the tone of his voice, he was clearly appalled.

The only thing I could offer him was a blank look.

"Oh Merlin. We even share a name!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

I felt my eyes widen as I recalled my father describing my namesakes to me when I was little and I had asked why my name was so weird.

I began to compare my father's description to the man standing before me.

They matched perfectly.

"You're Severus Snape."

"Professor Severus Snape to you, Mr. Potter."

"Right, sorry." I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously. "Listen, I kind of need to get back. They'll be wondering what's taking me so long."

"Yes, of course. I'll make sure that wretched cat is gone before I slide the wall back.

The man disappeared for a moment before the wall slid aside to make an opening.

I had relit my wand, and was about to swing the cloak around myself when the professor spoke again.

"Mr. Potter." As soon as I turned my attention back to him he continued, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Professor. For everything."

"Anything for a member of my house; especially Lily's grandson." The distant gaze returned in his eyes.

I turned away with a weird feeling in my gut as I took the map out of my pocket and held my wand to it. His slight obsession with my grandmother was a bit odd, but where would I be without it? Detention maybe, I thought to myself.

The party was winding down as I entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where _were_ you?" James demanded upon seeing me.

"Trying to dodge Mrs. Norris."

"Oh. I thought for sure you had been caught by Filch." James said.

"Thanks for going out there and trying to find me." I said sarcastically.

"And risk getting caught, myself? No thanks. Mum would probably send a howler if she caught wind of both of us getting detention on the same day."

I rolled my eyes. James: the Gryffindor, the brave one, the fearless one. And still scared of his mum. Not that he didn't have a reason to be. Even our father was scared of her sometimes. Especially when she threatened him with her famous bat bogey hex, though none of us had ever seen it in action.

Once the party had ended and most Gryffindors were up in their dorms with only a few still lingering in the Common Room, Fred took Roxy, and James took Molly back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Dom and I played "rock, paper, scissors" to decide who had to take Rose to Ravenclaw Tower. I won, and as I waited for Dom to return so I could retire to my own dorm, I fell asleep curled up on the end of the couch opposite James. He smacked me with a pillow multiple times in the face to wake me up.

I took the cloak and map from Dom, and wasted no time getting back to the Slytherin dormitories and sliding into my bed.

* * *

><p>There was no one from the WeasleyPotter clan trying out for the first time today, but everyone seemed to feel obligated to go and support Victoire, Louis, and Lucy.

Dominique, James, Fred, and I walked onto the pitch with droopy eyes and wobbly knees. Rose should've been just as tired as us, but if she was, she didn't show it. I thought it was odd not seeing Scorpius at all. He was usually hanging around James or Dom, but he was out of sight. Well, at least until I looked around a little and saw him sitting with Kyle.

Victoire began tryouts as Fred and James each stretched out on a bench seat to take a nap in the mid-September breeze. James told me to wake him up if anything interesting happened. Dom had even brought a blanket that she had already wrapped around herself and she seemed as though she was fighting a constant battle with her eyes to stay open.

As it neared mid-day and the try-outs dragged on, Lucy and Molly offered to get some food for all of us in the Great Hall. Rose volunteered to go with.

I figured that this counted as interesting, so I shook James's shoulder to wake him up, and in turn, he woke Fred.

Lucy asked what they wanted, and being the jokesters they are, they each gave her a ridiculously long order as if they were very important people at a fancy restaurant. As the list grew longer, Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked off the pitch with her sister and Rose.

The three came back with food wrapped in several napkins for me, Dominique, Roxy, and themselves. For Fred and James, they brought them each a small package wrapped in a single napkin.

"What is this?" James said with his nose wrinkled as he held up a piece of toast. "I asked for-"

"If you would've taken it seriously, you would've gotten more." Lucy interrupted.

James was determined to act as though it didn't bother him and settled for taking half of my sandwich. Fred followed suit by taking half of Roxy's. The two of us knew better than to say anything, because we knew it would just tempt our older brothers to do it more. Purely because they knew it annoyed us.

Soon, the Ravenclaw try-outs ended and Louis was welcomed back to the team as a keeper.

* * *

><p>There had been a short break between the two scheduled try-outs. As soon as the Ravenclaw try-outs had ended, James and Fred had sprinted to go get more food from the Great Hall, and I decided to tag along.<p>

The two shoveled food into their mouths vigorously as I played with a salt shaker. Tipping some salt onto the wooden table, I used the tips of my fingers to shape the salt grains into little piles. I had tried to make a message out of the tiny piles, but it just looked like a bunch of jibberish. Frustrated, I swept the salt into one, larger pile.

I lowered my face so it was level with the table and blew the pile of salt at James who was sitting across from me.

James just shrugged and continued to eat his food, as if considering it was a gift from the heavens that his food was now properly seasoned. Not that he would really care about that.

His seemingly forgiving attitude, however, had not lasted long, because as soon as I turned my attention from him, he threw the salt shaker at me. It bounced off my arm, and clinked as it hit the floor.

"You're lucky it didn't break." I warned James.

"No. _You're_ lucky it didn't break. It touched _you_ last." James pointed out.

"You're so immature!"

"Says the boy who blew salt at me minutes ago."

I gave him a pouting look of defeat, and sighed loudly. After Fred and James had finished stuffing their faces, we walked back to the Quidditch Pitch.

We were all settled in our usual spot in the stands; I had even convinced Kyle and Ethan to sit with us, when Lucy waved me down from the pitch, calling my name.

I walked down the stairs to where Lucy was standing on the pitch. "Um, Lucy? Why do you have two brooms?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Because Colin wants to see more of your seeking skills." Lucy said thrusting the second broom into my arms.

"What? Now? In front of all these people?" I asked gesturing to the stands. "Wait…this is _my_ broom!"

"I've known about this for awhile, so I sent a letter to your parents so they could send me this," she said tapping the wax-coated wood of the broom handle with her fingernail. "And Al, you act like you've never played Quidditch before. You'll be fine. Besides, they'll all be watching _me_." She grabbed my arm, all but dragging me to Colin and the rest of the Slytherins.

"Thanks for warning me _ahead_ of time, Luce." I mumbled as she pulled me to the other side of the pitch. I looked up at my cousins in the stands. Scorpius had taken my seat between Kyle and Rose.

"Great, you're here." Colin said just barely taking notice of me. "I think everyone is here now…" He stood on his tip-toes to better survey the crowd around him. "Perfect. We can start."

After weeding out the bad flyers, he separated everyone into teams. Well, everyone but me. Colin released the four balls used in Quidditch. The quaffle, two bludgers, and my object of interest: the snitch.

I watched the snitch flutter past me. I knew that I should've mounted my broom and started pursuing it immediately, but I thought it was best to wait for direction from Colin.

He turned around and spotted me with my broom handle resting on my shoulder; the other end on the ground. "What are you waiting for?" He asked seeming surprised to see me still standing there. "I want to see how fast you can catch it."

About to make a rude comment, I opened my mouth to protest, but thought better of it before I could utter a word. Instead, I flew off angrily into the air.

I hovered above the mini-Quidditch match surveying the area for the small golden sphere. Eventually, I caught it, but not until after Colin had switched all new players into the Quidditch scrimmage game. I flew back down to Colin. "Great. Now I want you to do it again. But faster this time."

It was what I expected him to say and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I released the snitch from my fist, and allowed it a few seconds to dart away to give it a fair chance, then began the chase.

Colin made me do this repeatedly, expecting faster results each time, which he didn't always get.

Catch, release, repeat. Catch, release, repeat. Eventually, it became a mild form of torture, and soon, I was sure I could do it in my sleep. I had even tried, involuntarily of course.

I had been looking for the snitch for the fourth time. A wave of drowsiness had come over me from the lack of sleep, because of the party. I slowed my speed and laid my head on my arms that were folded on top of my broom handle. My eyes suddenly felt like lead weights. The next thing I knew, Colin was calling my name. Apparently I had dozed off, because my broom was gradually speeding up as it plummeted toward the ground. I pulled up hard on my broom to level out. Colin told me to keep my head out of the clouds and to try to stay awake. I wanted to grab one of the beater's bats and chuck it at his big head. He thinks he knows _everything_.

Colin made me catch the snitch seven times before he told me I could stop. He called everyone over to announce who had made the team. Of course, Lucy was welcomed back as a chaser.

After announcing the whole team, Colin began to walk off the pitch. "Wait! What about me?" I called.

He turned with his eyebrows furrowed. "What about you?"

"You just had me on a wild snitch chase for the last few hours, and then you walk off without saying a word to me?"

A cold smile appeared on his lips. "You're an excellent seeker; especially at your young age. I think you'll be a valuable addition to our team next year." Then he turned and walked off the pitch.

* * *

><p>Lucy swooped in and crushed me in a bear hug. "You were great, Albus!"<p>

I patted her back awkwardly. I hated giving my cousins hugs. "Thanks…so were you, Luce."

Then I noticed Scorpius standing behind Lucy. He looked up at me looking a little guilty.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Nothing. Just to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately." Scorpius said examining his shoes.

"Yeah, and…I mean… what?" I was fully prepared to tell him off like he had done during the times I'd tried to talk to him, but now he was _apologizing_?

Scorpius smirked. "You heard me."

"Yeah, but why were you so mad at me?"

"Well…" He looked at his shoes again. "I was a bit jealous, I guess."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Colin taking such an interest in you. Remember when I said that my dad was too busy with work to practice with me much?" I nodded. "Well, Colin practiced with me most of the summer, and then he promised to continue practicing with me during the school year. But then I got sorted into Gryffindor, and you were sorted into Slytherin. And then you became his new favorite." Scorpius explained.

"That's still no reason to be a git to me."

"I know. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I think you've been tortured enough today, anyway." He said with a small smile.

"You've got that right. You can have him back if you want." I said smiling back.

"After seeing you out there, taking his every order? No thanks."

We laughed and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

**As always, thanks for reading, and reviewing if you've done so!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! My favorite number! I wanted to finish and upload it yesterday, but I was kinda dead after tennis practice. So here it is!**

**P.S. I'm going to start putting dates so everyone knows where they are in the school year.** **I'll add dates to the previous chapters at a later date. Happy reading!**

**Oct. 12**

"I'm so glad you too made up over that stupid petty argument." Rose said.

"Rose, it's been almost a month. You can stop saying that now," I said. Scorpius nodded in agreement. We had heard that sentence too many times to count, and it was getting quite annoying.

Rose was lying on her back looking at the sky, and Scorpius imitated her as she spoke. "I can't help it. Now I don't have to avoid hanging out with one of you guys more than the other. Now the three of us can just spend time together." She probably would've gone on longer, but Scorpius was now using hand gestures and different expressions as he mouthed Rose's words as best he could. Naturally, I busted out laughing.

"What?" Rose asked as she bolted upright.

"Nothing." Scorpius and I said in unison. Scorpius ran his hand through his hair trying to act natural.

Rose wasn't fooled, and narrowed her eyes. "Were you imitating me?"

"What? No, of course not." Scorpius lied, but his smile betrayed him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Hugo imitates me behind my back all the time, and my dad laughs every time."

"Huh, well your brother seems like a pretty cool guy."

"He is, I guess. If you like annoying nine year old brothers."

Scorpius shrugged. "I wouldn't know; I'm an only child. And most of my dad's friend's kids are my age or older."

"Want to borrow Hugo over the summer holidays?" Rose joked.

"I'm pretty sure my grandfather would have a seizure if he found out I was playing "big brother" to a Weasley at Malfoy Manor. And I'm sure my father wouldn't approve of me bringing some random kid home for the summer."

I looked up and saw James walking toward us. He sat down between Rose and I and asked, "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, we were having a nice conversation, but then, well…you came," Scorpius answered with a smirk.

James gave a false laugh. "You're so funny Malfoy." Then as quickly as it came, the laugh disappeared and was replaced with James's "severely unamused" face.

"What do you want James?" I asked.

"I'm bloody bored, Al. Everyone's in Hogsmeade, but you, Rose, and Roxanne." Scorpius cleared his throat, and James corrected himself. "Sorry, everyone but you guys and Blondie."

It was the first Hogsmeade visit of year, so naturally everyone was gone, except for 1st and 2nd years who weren't allowed to go, and maybe a few older Ravenclaws who were studying their little brains out in their Common Room.

"Isn't that Emmett Harper, the guy that has it out for that annoying Austin kid?" Rose asked nodding her head towards a boy sneaking around the grounds.

"Yeah, I think so. And it looks like he's up to something. He's heading for the greenhouses. I said trying to get a better look.

"Let's bust him!" James yelled excitedly. "That'll get me on McGonagall's good side. And maybe we'll earn some house points to take the lead from stupid Slytherin." He looked at me. "No offense."

"How is Gryffindor in 2nd place with you and Fred getting in trouble every five minutes?" Rose asked.

James shrugged. "What can I say? Dom is brilliant. She and her friends make up the points that Fred and I lose, so everyone doesn't end up hating us. Now let's follow him." James stood up and waiting impatiently for us to do the same.

It wasn't exactly easy for four kids to sneak over to the Greenhouses. There wasn't anything to hide behind until you actually reached them.

We were peeking through the window of Greenhouse Two where the more dangerous plants were kept. Emmett was poking around some plants with his back turned to us. "Why is he in this Greenhouse? Fred and I almost died in here last year." James whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright. Not die, but we almost lost a few fingers."

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's because you and Fred poke around in things you shouldn't be poking around in. And apparently, so does Emmett." As if on cue, Emmett snatched his hand away from a plant as it lunged at him. James looked at me as if to say, "I told you so!"

As I peered back through the window, I saw Emmett look around, hurriedly shove something into his pocket, and walk quickly to the exit.

"What are you four doing?"A man's voice behind us asked.

We spun around to find Professor Longbottom looking at us with an eyebrow raised.

"Checking out the plants to see what we have to look forward to when we're older…?" Rose suggested.

"I'd believe that from you three," He said pointing at Rose, Scorpius, and I. "Sadly, I can't say the same for you, James. Why are you really here?"

"We saw someone looking suspicious over here, and came to check it out." James admitted.

Professor Longbottom scrutinized the four of us for a few moments longer before he said, "Alright. I believe you four weren't up to anything horrendous today." At the last word he looked pointedly at James. Even though he said it with a light smile, James still squirmed uncomfortably. Professor Longbottom nodded toward Emmett, who was jogging up to the castle, "However, I can't say the same for him."

"Should we tell the Headmistress?" I asked.

"I'll do it myself. I don't want her thinking you four are in any way involved with this. I'll see you in class."

With that, he walked off to the castle.

**As always, thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and reading it!**

**Predictions...?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Lucky chapter #13! Long time no see, and sorry for the wait. I participated in NaNoWriMo this year, so I tried to finish this up before November came, but it just didn't happen. The beginning of this chapter is a little awkward but stick with it, the ending is worth it! I promise!**

Chapter 13 -November

Today was the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Before she left, Lucy had made me dress in emerald and silver from head to toe. I felt ridiculous as I walked to Gryffindor tower to meet Rose and Scorpius. When I arrived, it looked like Dom and James had done the same thing to Scorpius; only in scarlet and gold.

Louis, Rose, and Roxanne were standing near Scorpius. Everyone else was already at the pitch. Rose looked between Scorpius and I, struggling to hold back her laughter. She wore a silver hat and a scarlet scarf, the latter matching her hair almost perfectly; supporting both teams, but nothing as extreme as Scorpius and I.

"If only our parents could see us supporting their rival teams," Scorpius wondered aloud as he looked at me with his eyes wide. We switched scarves and hats so now we looked like walking Christmas trees covered in red, gold, green, and silver.

I walked with Rose and Scorpius while Louis and Roxanne walked ahead of us. Roxy chattered excitedly while Louis listened politely though he didn't look too enthusiastic. From what I'd heard from James, Louis didn't get too hyped up about Quidditch games unless house pride was at stake when Ravenclaw was playing. Then he was just as hyper and loud as any one of us.

We found our group of cousins sitting where the invisible line between the two team's sides was drawn. This was so we could cheer on each team equally without looking out of place on one side or the other. I saw Molly bet Victoire 10 sickles that Slytherin would beat Gryffindor, and Victoire took her on excitedly. Both were convinced that their own sister would beat the other's.

Madam Hudson asked Dom and Collin, the captains of the two teams, to shake hands. Each did their best to try to crush the other's hand. Dom smirked devilishly when Collin withdrew his hand quickly; clenching and unclenching his fist trying to regain the feeling in his fingers. She was stronger than she looked. The quaffle, two bludgers, and the snitch were released, and the 14 athletes flew to their respective positions on the pitch.

The crowd cheered as Lucy snatched the quaffle right from under James's nose. Emily shot him a dirty look as she sped after Lucy. Lucy threw the quaffle into the goal and scored the first point, much to Dom and Emily's annoyance.

Halfway through, Emily and James seemed to learn to work together. When they were arguing, Lucy could deal with them easily, but when they were working together, she was no match for both of them at the same time. I busied myself with watching the two flit around the pitch either stealing the quaffle or going for a score. I saw James preparing to throw the quaffle through one of the goal posts, and leaned forward in excitement. At least, until Austin's face appeared in front of mine.

"All right, Potter?" He asked.

I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of James as I muttered, "Fine." But it was too late. The Gryffindor side was already cheering from their latest score.

"Potter." Austin said in a demanding tone.

"What?" I asked growing frustrated. Couldn't he find someone else to bother at the moment?

"Isn't Professor Westbrook just awful?" He asked, fishing for a certain answer.

"Er. She's okay. I guess I don't have a problem with her."

"Oh, she's just terrible." Austin complained dramatically. "She gives me terrible marks on everything from essays to exams. She's out to get me, I swear."

I rolled my eyes at him when he was focused on something past the Quidditch Field.

"My dad will make me transfer back to a muggle school if I don't do well here. I don't want to go back to my old school. I was never… popular, exactly. Please Al, I need your help."

It was odd to see Austin actually begging for a change. I sighed, "Okay. How am I supposed to help?"

"You know that paper that's due Monday for Transfiguration? Well, I haven't even started it. I have no idea where to begin. Could you help me in the common room or the library tomorrow?" His eyes had become pleading to show he was sincere.

I laughed, and confusion covered his face as if laughter was the last reaction he expected from me. "I'm not going to be much help. I'm not that great at essay writing. Rose helped me with mine." Well, more like wrote half of it, I added inwardly.

Austin's face grew more confused. "Who's Rose?"

Oh, right. He doesn't know my whole bloody family. "She's my cousin; a first year like us. She's a Ravenclaw in our Tranfiguration class."

"Oh. Do you think she'd help me?" Austin asked tentatively.

Wow. He really was serious. "I think so. She's not one to turn down someone asking for help. She's right there in the silver hat, and the red scarf. Go ask her." I had to yell over the cheers of the crowd while pointing her out. Slytherin had scored a goal, and I had just missed it.

Scorpius sat on the bench next to me. Neither of us took our eyes off the match. We had to depend on our peripheral vision, even as he spoke, not wanting to miss a thing. "What was that all about?" He wore an amused expression on his face. He knew I wasn't too fond of Austin.

"He wanted help with the Transfiguration essay. He's convinced that Professor Westbrook hates him."

Scorpius laughed, knowing that Rose had helped me with mine after both he and Rose had offered to help. "Well, I know I wouldn't like him too much if I was her. So what did you tell him when he asked for help on the essay?"

"I told him to ask Rose, because I knew you wouldn't jump at the opportunity."

Scorpius tensed, but I didn't take much notice of it, figuring it was just a natural reaction to the November chill in the wind.

We both turned our attention to Rose as she sat between us. "Guys, the weirdest thing just happened to me. That Austin kid from our year, the Slytherin, just asked me to help him with his Transfiguration essay in the library.

"Guilty." I admitted with a sheepish smile. "He asked me for help, and I directed him to you."

She scowled at me, and immediately reminded me of her mother. "Well a warning would have been nice, Al. I'm not a tutoring service, you know."

"As good as." I muttered under my breath.

But before she could catch my last comment, Scorpius asked, "So what did say to Austin?"

Rose gaped at him, apparently appalled. "Yes, of course! It's not like I had other plans, Scorp." His expression remained indifferent.

I tried to ease the tension a bit and teased, "Besides, Rose was going to the library tomorrow anyway."

Scorpius grinned, while Rose yelled, "Hey!" But she smiled too because it was true. Rose was always at the library.

Lucy scored ten more points by making one last goal before Colin snatched the snitch. Slytherin had won with a score of 190 to 60. It had almost been too easy. The Gryffindor seeker had been on the other side of the pitch when Colin had ended the match. Colin smirked while Dom switch back forth from glaring at the two seekers. Victoire grudgingly gave up the 10 sickles of betting money to Molly.

Dom gave Lucy a brief hug for good-sportsmanship, but otherwise stormed off the pitch.

I crawled out of bed, weary from the party in the Common Room last night. I hadn't stayed there long, but once I had retired to the dormitories, I hadn't gotten much sleep from the noise. I made myself look presentable, both walking the corridors, and shuffling into the Great Hall with my eyes half closed.

"Good morning, sunshine." Scorpius joked, but didn't go any further in his teasing. By now, he knew I wasn't a morning person.

Everyone looked strained and soon I knew why. I noticed that every Gryffindor was turned slightly away from the Gryffindor seeker who was positioned at the edge of the group. Although instead of looking regretful, he looked irritated. "I don't see why everyone's shunning and blaming me." He protested.

"Because you blew it, Melvin! You practically _gave_ Colin the snitch." James snapped.

"James." Dom warned trying to play the role of peacekeeper.

"What?" James demanded.

Dom stared him down. "May I remind you that you weren't so great out there yesterday either."

"I got over it halfway through! Besides, it was my first official match and I'm a second year. Melvin's a fifth year like you!"

Dom rubbed her temples as if this wasn't the first time an argument had sprung up between teammates this morning. "Well obviously we'll have to work extra hard for the Hufflepuff match, wont we?" She turned to the seeker temporarily. "Right Melvin?"

"Whatever." Melvin grumbled.

Dom gave him dark look meaning that was the wrong answer.

"Yes." Melvin corrected.

Emily took it upon herself to make sure there was always food on James's plate to prevent another outburst from him.

I stabbed a piece of sausage with my fork and chewed on half of it while I asked, "Where's Rose?"

Scorpius turned around halfway in his seat. "She's sitting with a few of her Ravenclaw friends. He glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and that Hufflepuff, Ally, is sitting there too."

I almost choked on a sausage piece. "What? Since when are _they _friends?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't know, but obviously you're closer to a certain Hufflepuff than you had let on. Does someone have a little crush?"

"That's what Kyle said!" I clamped my hand over my mouth, realizing it didn't really help my case at all. Of all things, why did _that _have to come out of my mouth? "I mean, I don't have a crush!" I tried to salvage what I could out of this conversation. I don't think it was very successful.

"Do you want to go over there?" Scorpius asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No. Do you really want to be the only guys over there?" Scorpius looked disappointed that I hadn't stumbled over my words the second time around.

"Listen, Albus. I need to go to the library today. Are you coming?"Scorpius had lowered his voice.

"Why?" I thought we had already finished our school work for Monday.

"Some extra credit. I need to get a couple books for some research."

"Liar. You were finished long before I was last time we were at the library. You could have done it then, and you would've, if it existed." I saw Scorpius's mask falter for a moment before he regained his composure. "You're a terrible liar, Scorpius. Does this have something to do with Rose helping Austin today?"

Scorpius gave a defeated look. "I don't trust him."

"They're going to a library. What's he going to do to her? Slam her hand in a book? Give her a paper cut? Trust me, Rose can take care of herself. She certainly can hold her own against whatever torture technique James can think up." He gave me a pleading look, and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, we can go. But only for a little while, and we have to stay out of sight. Rose won't like to be spied on."

We waltzed into the library (Well, Scorpius waltzed and I tried to make sure Rose and Austin couldn't see us). Scorpius gave a flashing grin to Madam Piers the librarian, who just glared at the two of us. Scorpius usually tried to make good impressions on the teachers, but at the library he was always loud, rambunctious and liked to throw parchment about. As for me, Madam Piers hated James and therefore kept a watchful eye on me.

At first when Scorpius started pulling random books from the shelves, I thought he was just making an effort to look busy, but I realized he actually making a place to look through so he could see Rose and Austin without them seeing him, unless of course they walked up to their side of the shelf. Then they might see the pair of gray eyes peering at them.  
>I sighed and found a book on famous Quidditch teams and flipped through it lazily as Scorpius kept an eye on the two with a book in his own hand so as not to look blatantly suspicious.<p>

"Can we go now? Nothing's happened for a half hour, Scorp." I complained.

"Of course not. Wait, she's getting up and walking towards a book shelf. No, she's walking toward _this _bookshelf. Albus! Get down!" He pushed me to the ground and we crouched there until we heard Rose's shoes walk back to the desk she and Austin were sharing.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We looked up to see Madam Piers standing over us. Luckily, Scorpius was a quick thinker. "I love this carpet, miss." He said as he stretched his arm out to stroke it. "It's quite plush." She sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked back to her desk. I think she figured we weren't being loud or mishandling books, so she couldn't complain.

"Now _that_ was close. Can we go now?"

Scorpius already had his face back in the spot he had cleared away. "No… Merlin! He's got his arm around her now."

I didn't believe it. "What? Let me see." Sure enough, he did, and Rose's ears were turning a brilliant shade of red to match her hair.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go play the protective cousin role and yell at him!" Scorpius whispered dangerously loud.

"No. I'm not embarrassing her." I thought for a minute. "Tell you what, if this happens again, we'll tell James and he'll chase him off for sure."

"Deal."

**Thank you** **so much for reading. I most definitely appreciate it. Review please? I love reading what you guys think. The GOOD and the BAD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys. I know it's been forever, but as always, I've been super busy. When I haven't been busy, I've been working on some original stuff, because I seem to have more success with that in more ways than one. **

**Now you can enjoy!**

Early December

"Say, what do you think Emmett took from Greenhouse Two the day of the Hogsmeade trip?" Scorpius wondered aloud. He was lying on his back throwing an apple towards the sky and catching it. A light dusting of snow covered the ground, and Scorpius was lying in it.

"I don't know, but Professor Longbottom told us he was going to tell McGonagall. I'm sure she took care of it. I don't think we should concern ourselves with it," Rose reasoned.

I spoke up. "Actually, I don't think she did anything about it. Emmett hasn't made any disappearances from the dormitory to indicate any detentions. And he's been in all of his classes."

We spotted a few of Emmett's freakish cronies across the grounds.

Rose lowered her voice even though they were well out of earshot. "I don't think we should be talking about this here. Too many ears around."

I rolled my eyes at her but I knew she was right. "Where do you suggest we talk about it, then?"

"Well, Christmas break is in two weeks. We could discuss it then." Rose suggested.

"Hey!" Scorpius protested. "What about me? I'm going to be stuck in Malfoy Manor during break!" Rose and I looked to each other for assistance. "And you two are _not_ discussing this without me."

For once, Rose didn't have an immediate answer. Luckily, I had an idea. Although, I wasn't sure it would go over well. "Sorry, Scorp, I guess we sometimes forget you're not part of the Weasley family. I've got an idea. Do you think your parents would let you stay with my family for Christmas?"

Scorpius squirmed in his spot on the ground. "Well, I could ask, but I don't know if they'll say yes. My dad's home more often during Christmas than other parts of the year. Plus he usually takes me to see my grandparents one day during the Christmas holidays. I can ask them, just to see what they say." Scorpius answered.

"Well, maybe we should just find somewhere else to talk about this some other time. Maybe put it off until after Christmas." Rose suggested.

Scorpius interjected quickly. "NO. We can't wait. I'll write a letter to my parents. Maybe I can work something out with them.

"Okay. I'll write to my parents to see what they'll say. They should be alright with it." I added.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Scorpius and I wrote our letters to our parents at dinner. Most of the Potter Weasley clan had gathered at the Hufflepuff table today. Halfway through our letter writing, James interrupted us by wriggling himself between Scorpius and me.

Naturally, he snatched my letter away from me. Privacy was not high on James's list of virtues.

His signature big stupid grin appeared on his face. "What's this?" He read the first few lines, his face falling and growing surprised. He pointed to Scorpius. "Pasty Princess is staying with us?!" James had a wide variety of nicknames for Scorpius, especially those referring to his complexion.

"Possibly. If all goes well." Scorpius answered.

James grinned again. "Uncle Ron is going to freak. His ears might even turn red and everything." With that, James walked over to Fred to give him the good news about our uncle.

I looked to Scorpius. "Yours and Rose's dads didn't get on too well when they went to school." I explained.

A small smirk appeared on Scorpius's face. "I know. My dad has never talked about him too fondly. Mother always shushes him in front of me though. He's never said much about your father though, other than the fact that he owes your dad more than he'd like to admit."

"That's odd. I can't imagine what he'd owe him for. My dad usually calms my Uncle Ron down when he goes on a rant about the Malfoy's. Other than that, he doesn't talk about your dad much either."

Scorpius laughed. "I'd like to see your Uncle Ron and my father have a little reunion someday."

I shook my head at the crazy thought. "That'd only be asking for trouble. We'd have World War III on our hands."

That night, we went to the owlery to send our letters. After they were sent, we spent the next few days going through the motions of class, and assignments, and regular Hogwarts life. We were too anxious to get a response from our parents, especially Scorpius's.

Three days later, we were each greeted by our owls at breakfast. I opened the letter addressed to me in my father's somewhat sloppy handwriting.

_Albus,_

_ Your mother and I are okay with it. He can stay with us as long as he's like over break. We're looking forward to meeting Scorpius._

_ With love, _

_ Mum and Dad_

_P.S. We will be checking with his parents. I know you're not James, but don't try to pull anything funny. _

When I finished, I looked at Scorpius who had finished reading his own letter. Without a word being spoken, we swapped letters with a nod.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_ You can go as long as Potter promises to keep Weasley in check around you. However, you need to come home for at least one day throughout break to spend time with your mother and me, and to visit your grandparents. _

_ With love, _

_ Mother and Father_

Again, we looked at each other with raised eyebrows as I said, "Looks like you're spending Christmas with the Weasley family."

**This was a bit short, but the good news is the next one is already in progress! I only have one more week of school, so hopefully I'll have more time and inspiration for this. **

**Give me some feedback! I'm basically writing this story completely blind and I'm in great need of inspiration! Even if you just leave me some random thing about yourself, or point out something you like, or scream at me in French, I don't really care. Okay. I'm done. See you guys whenever the next chapter's done! Adios amigos! (Yes, Spanish speakers, I know there's supposed to be an accent there. It's just late, and I'm lazy.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel like my chapters have gone downhill in length, but hopefully the quality is getting better! See you at the bottom, guys. Enjoy!**

_Platform 9 ¾_

Scorpius walked next to me looking paler than usual as Rose and I searched for our families. Once we had found them we were greeted with warm smiles from the adults and bombarded by our younger siblings' chattering.

Ron's smile faltered as his eyes fell on Scorpius. "What's _he_ doing here?"

My mum and Aunt Hermione stomped on either of my uncle's feet, and he howled in pain.

"He's staying with us for the holidays." My dad explained.

"And just when were you going to tell _me_ this?" He asked, looking from my parents to my aunt.

"Right now, I guess." My dad replied while shrugging. "We knew you'd throw a fit whenever we told you."

"Does mum know a Malfoy is staying at the burrow?" My uncle asked my mum.

"Yes, she does. And she's fine with it, Ronald." My aunt Hermione answered before my mum could.

As the adults bickered among themselves, James appeared and pushed his way between Scorpius and me. He draped an arm around each of our shoulders, drawing all the attention to himself. Scorpius seemed to relax slightly.

"I must say Uncle Ron, your ears are looking as red as ever." James said in a sophisticated tone.

"You don't say." Ron answered still scowling.

* * *

><p><em>Arriving at Godric's Hollow.<em>

James obviously had too much sugar with his friends on the train ride home, because he was bouncing off the walls during the car ride to Godric's Hollow. Lily, who was extremely excited to have her older brothers back and a new person to bother, was just as excited and hyper.

As soon as the car stopped in our driveway, I bolted out of the car with Scorpius close behind. Both of us were eager to put some distance between us and my hyperactive siblings.

We collected our things from the car after James and followed Lily inside. Stopping at the kitchen island, James gave Scorpius an evil grin and whipped the daily prophet off the counter. He laid it on the ground and smoothed it out delicately. When he stood back up he said, "Alright Scorp, this is where you'll sleep."

Scorpius looked to me for assistance and I assured him that we were sharing my room for the holiday break.

If we had been at Hogwarts, Scorpius probably would've responded with a witty comment, but I suppose it was different having my parents and sister here. Instead, my mother scolded him for being rude.

"What?" James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what's so wrong with it. Even Snowball likes it. See?"

Lily's fluffy white cat she'd gotten for her eighth birthday was sniffing the paper and curled up in a ball on top of it. My mum told him to pick it up.

James tugged on a corner of the paper, sending snowball rolling onto the hardwood floor. She hissed at him as Lily came running to her rescue. Snowball hadn't been too fond of James since he had started using the cat for random, usually harmless experiments he (and sometimes Fred) thought up.

My father massaged his temple like having his eldest son home was already causing him to get a headache. "Albus. Why don't you take Scorpius upstairs and show him your room?"

"Come on, Scorp." I said nodding my head toward the staircase. On our way to the end of the upstairs hallway, I showed him James's and Lily's rooms (Basically, the two places to stay a safe distance away from). Objects frequently exploded from James's room, and Lily played the most annoying music.

* * *

><p>We walked downstairs the next morning to find my mum tending to breakfast while talking to Lily. James and my dad were playing Wizard's Chess at the table.<p>

"Ugh!" My dad exclaimed as James made the winning move. "He beat me _again_. Did you hear me, Ginny? He crushed me."

My mother shrugged. "You were never that good. You're not much better than Hermione." She finished with a smirk.

My dad ignored her comment. He pointed to James. "You must be taking lessons from your Uncle Ron. He always crushed me when we were your age."

James laughed. "Uncle Ron and Rose are the only people I know that I can't beat. I can still best Hugo, but he's almost as good as me. Hey." He said with sudden realization. "I could go pro someday."

Scorpius snickered. "Doubt it. Let me give it a try." He said as he took the place across from my brother that my father abandoned to help my mum with breakfast. I sat next to James. Lily tried to talk my ear off while I watched the chess match, but I tuned her out, nodding when appropriate due to year of practice.

A few minutes into the game, my mum and dad began to lay breakfast on the table, and Scorpius turned his attention away from the game. "What are you doing?" James exclaimed. "It's your turn!"

Scorpius was taken aback. "Oh. Do you usually do this during meals?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes. It's usually pretty casual. If you're playing wizard's chess, you finish it in this house, even if that means playing during breakfast." I explained as Scorpius made his next move quickly before James lost his patience.

"Hmm. That's different, but it's kinda cool." Scorpius commented as he waited for James to make his move.

"Sorry, your highness, we common folk do things a little bit differently around here." James apologized nonchalantly as he made his move lazily.

My mum opened her mouth to scold him, but closed it, seemingly giving up for the time being. "So how is your father, Scorpius?" My father interjected quickly, changing the subject. "I haven't talked to him lately."

Scorpius shrugged. "He's been fine. I've heard the Auror office has been borderline chaotic lately."

"Yes. It's been unusually busy." My father agreed.

James's jaw dropped. "Since when do you talk to his dad?" he was clearly appalled.

My dad raised an eyebrow. "Since we became co-workers. Especially 11 years ago when we found out that our sons are the same age." That made James shut up.

I looked down at the board when it was Scorpius's turn, and saw a move he could make that would knock out James's defense. I caught his eye and nodded toward the board while mouthing the name of the piece. Getting the message, he finished his turn with my suggestion.

James covered my face with his hand and pushed me away. "No cheating!" He yelled.

"How did you know? You couldn't even see me!" I complained.

"The look on Malfoy's face said it all." James explained plainly.

"You can call him by his first name, James Sirius." My mother warned.

He looked slightly disappointed at our mum's use of his middle name. That usually meant she was fairly serious. "I'd rather not, mum." He said in a cocky tone, but when she raised an eyebrow, he corrected himself, "Fine." He agreed grudgingly, but I knew he'd only obey the terms when my mother was around.

I watched the rest of the game play out, and when James finally won, he yelled so everyone in the house could hear no matter what room they were in. "Ha! Take that! Told you I'd win." James gloated. "Even though you and Al cheated."

Scorpius shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Maybe I let you win." Now he was starting to act more like himself. He always liked to mess with James on a psychological level.

After that sank in, James narrowed his eyes. "I want a rematch then. Without you 'letting me win'."

"Nah, I've had enough chess for one day." Scorpius declined.

I laughed at the antics of the two. "Come on, Scorpius. I'll show you around Godric's Hollow."

**I don't really feel like doing the whole "begging for reviews" thing tonight because if you don't want to review, you probably won't. I hope y'all are having a good summer so far! (At least for everyone in the Northern Hemisphere. I****t's winter ****for all of you Southern Hemisphere people, right?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I worked on this and edited it quickly purely because I couldn't bear to let this story go more than a year without an update. **

Our first stop in Godric's Hollow was Rose's house. Apparently, my dad and Uncle Ron couldn't stand to live more than a few blocks away from each other. The four of them were Gryffindors and my dad had wanted to live here ever since he had found out he had lived here as a child and that my grandparents were buried here. Godric's Hollow just made sense every way you looked at it. Rose and her family lived just down the road from us, and I knew she'd throw a fit if I didn't at least ask her to help lead Scorpius's tour.

We knocked on the front door and I looked to Scorpius. He looked nervous. His mind was probably flashing back to his most recent encounter with my uncle. I hoped that someone other than Ron answered the door for Scorpius's sake.

My aunt Hermione whipped the door open sending her hair flying in all directions. She had a book tucked under her arm. "Oh, Albus, Scorpius. Come in, come in." She ushered us in and then continued. "I'll go get Rose for you." She ran up the stairs, still clutching her book in her arms. As my aunt disappeared, my uncle walked into the room. Immediately, his gaze fell on Scorpius and his face turned red.

"What are you doing here?" My uncle snapped as he narrowed his eyes. I stepped into view and my uncle immediately started sputtering, trying to downplay the aggression that was just in his voice.

"RONALD!" My aunt appeared at the top of the stairs. "I leave for two minutes and you're already intimidating the poor kid!"

As my uncle tried to plead his case, Hugo sprinted down the stairs taunting Rose who was not even two steps behind him. "Oh, Rose! Your boyfriend is here! Hurry before dad kicks him out!"

Ron turned red again. "He is most definitely _not_ her boyfriend!" Rose started to walk out the door, but Ron grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Rose shrugged. "With them."

"Without supervision?"

"We're just going down the road, dad. Al and I do it all the time." Rose pleaded her case.

Hermione pulled her husband away from her daughter. "Have fun, sweetie." She said while glaring at Ron.

We rushed out the door before my aunt and uncle got into a heated argument about Rose's privileges. "So…what are we doing?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "You know how James is. Scorpius almost beat him at Wizard's Chess, and he got upset, then mum yelled at him a few times. It was just better to get out of there."

"You almost beat James at Wizard's Chess?" Rose exclaimed in admiration. "He's the third best player in the family!"

"I let him win, actually." Scorpius explained, letting the pride get to his head.

Rose jaw dropped. "Okay, hot shot. It's time for you to deflate the ego, and take a walk." I said, dragging Scorpius down the path from his adoring fan.

Rose caught up with us quickly, and immediately turned into devoted tour guide Rose. She pointed out the Parish Church of St. Clementine, the old homes of Bathilda Bagshot and the Dumbledore family, even though normal muggle families lived there now. Rose went on rambling about the history of these buildings among other. I tuned her out, having heard the same speech over and over again, never bothering to listen to it in its entirety. However, Scorpius listened intently and asked questions out of curiosity much to Rose's delight, and unfortunately resulted in her talking more in depth of the subjects. As we walked past the graveyard, she explained that my grandparents and the Dumbledore and Peverell families were buried there. She also rattled off the names of several others and brief histories of the deceased. Why she had taken to memorize their names and research them I couldn't imagine.

We came to the Potter cottage and Scorpius stopped cold. "Woah. What's that?"

"It's the aftermath of Voldemort's attack when my dad was a baby. It's sort of a memorial." I explained.

"Well, shouldn't it be taken down or fenced in or labeled? Doesn't it scare the muggles a little?" Scorpius asked, clearly concerned.

"No." Rose jumped in, determined to be the **only** tour guide on this adventure. "It's invisible to muggles. Well, not completely invisible. It just looks aesthetically displeasing to the point that they leave it alone. And it is labeled." She explained, pointing to the sign that still harbored words of encouragement intended for my dad during the time before the Second Wizarding War.

We lead Scorpius farther down the path to the statue memorial of my grandparents and my father as an infant. He stared up at it opened mouthed as Rose chattered facts into his ear. "If I have to die young, I want to go out like that. You know, honorably. With dignity." He said after a minutes of silence.

"You're getting a little morbid, Scorp." I warned with a slight laugh. "You're only eleven."

"No, I totally get it." Rose agreed. "It's better to die young, and change the world for the better, than to die of old age, and not make one single difference."

"Exactly."

**So, long time no see guys. I know I've been busy with Junior year and writing original stuff, but what have you all been up to in the past year? (I hope it's been less stressful and more interesting than mine.)**


End file.
